


XOXO

by saintrae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Some angst, love square, ml next gen, some time skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintrae/pseuds/saintrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new student at DuPont who goes by the name of Angela and she immediately catches the attention of Emma Dupain-Cheng. What is in store for them? Will they ever be together even when their identities keep them apart? </p><p>will update regularly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestion:   
> read this while listening to "Love At First Sight" by The Brobecks

   Emma sat in her desk, tapping her pen against the table. She wasn't very invested in learning about Romeo and Juliet and their bad choices. Her brothers Hugo and Louis sat in front of her, Hugo actually paying attention and Lou drawing something in his notebook. From her angle, she couldn't see exactly what it was but she knew it wasn't notes. Emma and Louis copied Hugo’s notes anyway. She liked to keep her intellect to herself, as she did with most things. 

   She very much enjoyed keeping secrets from her brothers, her parents, even her friends. Everyone found her mysterious, intriguing. A puzzle they couldn't quite solve. Which was aggravating to others because the rest of her family were always in the papers: her mother's new clothing line, the extravagant parties her father attended or catered, Hugo’s quiet but sensitive nature and why he hadn't stolen the heart of some lucky girl, or who Louis was breaking the heart of. But all anyone had on her was her clothing for the day or her hair style. Maybe her makeup, if she decided to wear any that day. Pictures of her in the park or cinema with her friends surfaced occasionally. But overall, Emma was an unknown.

   There were many guesses as to what she was like: she was flirty, she was the sweetest person alive, she was a genius, she was an idiot. But when it all came down to it, no one knew much of anything about her. With all she said, she gave nothing away. 

   “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? Could you please grace us with your attention today?” 

   Emma’s head snapped up, looking the teacher directly in the eye. If she was startled, she hid it very well. A withering look from Hugo made her sigh softly. Even if she couldn't get into it didn't mean she had to ruin it for Hugo. 

   “I'm sorry for the interruption. Please, do continue,” Emma said politely and lowered her head in mock-shame. None of the teachers could ever tell if she was being sincere or not, so they accepted it regardless. This time was no different. When their teacher turned back away from her, Emma leaned forward to ruffle Hugo’s puffy blonde head as an apology. His twin brother looked back at her and stuck out his bottom lip in an attempt to win some affection. Emma giggled silently into her hand and thumped the back of Lou’s head. As different as they were, they did love each other. Emma knew that would never change. 

   A figure walked up and stood in the doorway, looking uncertain. Her wavy blonde hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder and her brown eyes were staring at her sandals. She looked severely uncomfortable as she shifted from foot to foot, her flowy skirt swaying with her movements. Just the look of her made Emma’s heart beat faster. The light dusting of freckles over her nose and her round cheeks made her look innocent, almost childlike. But Emma knew she was probably a bit taller than herself. Emma struggled to catalog everything about her, from the way her hair caught the light to the way she moved, light footsteps and delicate mannerisms. 

   “Hello. I'm, um… Angela. I… my mom just moved back to Paris,” she said and played with the hem of her crop top with her nails. 

   “Hello, Angela. Please, sit anywhere you like. You're just in time for the assignment,” the teacher said and most of the students, including Emma, groaned loudly. Angela giggled a bit behind her fingers then caught Emma staring at her. Emma’s cheeks slowly started to turn red just as Angela’s face did the same. They stayed that way, staring, until the teacher reminded Angela to take a seat. She rushed over to the seat next to Emma and didn't meet her gaze for the rest of class. That is, until Louis turned around to wink at Angela with his fabulous green eyes. No girl could resist them, as far as Emma knew. She had no chance. 

   “Hey, new girl. How about you and I go to a café for lunch to… get to know each other better?” Louis was working all his good angles and being the son of an ex-model, he had many. Emma rolled her eyes and continued to tap the table. 

   “I'm not interested. Sorry. I don't even know you. What's your name,” she asked sweetly, batting her eyes in a mocking way. Hugo turned around at that moment and put a hand over Louis’s mouth. Well, there's always a first time for everything. 

   “I'm Hugo. This is my brother Louis and our sister Emma. Pleasure to meet you,” Hugo smiled in a friendly way but Emma could see he was checking her out too. Angela turned to Emma and the corners of her lips lifted just a bit in a self-conscious smile. 

   “Pleasure to meet you too. I just moved here a week ago. My mom made sure I got some… worldly experience before coming back to Paris. She… she's excited about being back. She says there's an old friend here that she hasn't seen in years,” Angela shrugged lightly. She pulled out her notebook with such delicate and light movements that Emma couldn't even believe she was real. She moved like a ghost but to Emma, she looked like an angel. 

   “We've always lived here. We travel sometimes, because of our mom, but we never really lived anywhere else,” Emma said and slowly put her pen down, as if the noise would startle the girl next to her. 

   “That's cool. What does your mom do?” 

   “She's one of the most famous fashion designers in France, only bested by her father in law - and our grandfather - Gabriel Agreste,” Hugo said as Lou pulled his thin hand off his lips. Angela’s eyes lit up. 

   “That's so cool! I'm not sure what my mom does, exactly. I just know that she spends Grand-pére’s money. And travels with me.” 

   “You can come with us to the café by school. All of us, not just Louis,” Emma offered and playfully shoved the back of her brother's head. Angela giggled into her hand again, gazing at Emma. 

   “That would be wonderful. Thank you so much,” she smiled and placed a thin hand over Emma’s. The teacher was about to say something about talking during class when the bell rang, signalling the lunch break. 

   It took a moment for Emma to realise Angela's hand didn't slide off her’s when the bell rang but when she did realise it, so did the blonde girl. They both jerked their hands away, Emma shoving hers into her pocket and Angela clutched hers to her chest. 

   “What? You two okay?” Hugo asked as he picked up his stuff. Neither of Emma's brothers said anything about the awkward contact, if they had even noticed it at all. Lou was busy giving some brunette his attention and it unnerved Emma how much the girl looked like her. She didn't inherit her mother's monolids like her brothers had and her nose was narrower. Her eyes were a weird mix of blue and green but thankfully the girl’s eyes were just a muted blue - kind of murky. Now that Emma looked closer, she realised the girl looked more like their mother than her. She didn't know which was creepier. 

   “Louis, are you coming with us?” Hugo looked over at his twin with only mild interest. Louis smiled and winked at his brother before touching the girl’s shoulder and walking over to them. 

   “Sorry, I had to secure a date for tonight with Émilie. She's pretty hot, right?” He asked, as if wanting Hugo’s approval. Hugo pushed up his glasses and nodded a bit. 

   “She looks like Maman,” Emma said and winked. Louis shoved her playfully and Hugo got in between them before they could start play fighting. Angela giggled softly into her hand and Emma was sure butterflies had made a permanent home in her stomach. To diffuse the tension she felt, she blew out a breath and ran a hand through her brown hair. 

   “Let's go, let's go. I'm hungry and we've already been on break five minutes,” Hugo smiled. Emma thought Hugo was the prettier out of her two brothers. He could be the heartbreaker if he wasn't so shy. “Hey, Marie! Wanna come with us?” 

   Marie turned toward them from her place by the door. Marie Albert was the same age as the twins and surpassed Emma in height and curves. That didn't shock anyone because she was Alya’s daughter after all. Emma loved her. They had grown up together and saw each other as family, although she considered Louis her best friend and partner in crime. Emma was glad it never turned into real crime because she wasn't sure she had the heart to take them down, even as Chat Noir. Marie rivaled no one in beauty because it wasn't a competition, she always won. It was a feat Emma could never accomplish but never envied. 

   “Same place as usual?” Marie asked, brushing her bangs to the side. Louis nodded. 

   “Yup. We're introducing Angela here to the best café in town,” he smiled and glanced over at the blonde girl. Angela still didn't look impressed by Lou’s charm and Emma couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She actually wanted a chance with her and that wasn't going to happen if she even remotely liked her older brother. Marie smiled happily and kissed Emma on both cheeks. 

   “It's such a pleasure to meet you! Don't let Louis fool you, he's a total dork. I would know, he's my best friend. I'm sure you'll love it here. Angela… what was it,” Marie grinned, holding Angela’s dainty hand. Marie had inherited her mother’s journalistic tendencies but for the first time, Emma was embarrassed about it. 

   “Bourgeois. Angela Bourgeois. It's my Maman's last name. I don't know who my dad is. Just been me and Maman for as long as I can remember.” 

   “We're the Dupain-Cheng’s. Our Papa took our Maman’s last name,” Emma smiled, starting to walk out the door. The rest of them followed suit, idly chatting together about the assignment. Emma didn't say much, just watched them interact. When Emma heard the familiar whir of a camera, she didn't bother hiding her face. There was acne on her jaw, her long hair wasn't done, and she wore no makeup but she didn't care. She usually never did. But what she did care about was Angela looping her arm through hers nonchalantly. 

   “I - uh, well are me - are you - camera - these camera are - I,” Emma stuttered and laughed nervously. Oh Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me? Angela looked a little put off by Emma’s spluttering and ultimately dropped her arm from hers. Marie looked back at Emma and laughed. 

   “What the fuck was that, Em?” Marie placed her warm hand on her elbow as they walked and Emma could feel her face heat up. But when Emma looked at her face, Marie didn't look worried she looked amused. She didn't know which was worse. 

   “Nothing. Just lost in my own thoughts,” Emma lied, struggling to regain some sort of composure. When she tried to meet Angela’s gaze, she didn't look back at her. Emma was glad she didn't because she probably would've made a fool of herself again. 

   She hoped this wouldn't last because she had no chance with her if she couldn't talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestion:  
> read this while listening to "girls like girls" by hayley kiyoko

   “Again! Again!” The little blonde boy shrieked in Emma’s ear, making her want to drop him. His skinny arms were like a vice around her neck and his freckles stood out on his red face. Félix never smiled so much before so she had forgotten he lost a front tooth. Emma used her baton to land on a roof, just next door to their house. She needed to calm him down before he went inside so there wouldn't be many questions.

   “Not again, Fé. It's late. You need your dinner and a bath,” she told him, pretending to be strict. Félix could tell she was faking so he just crossed his arms and pouted. Emma fondly called it his “sour kitten face”.

   “I'll go under one condition. Tell me who was that you were following?” Félix didn't actually look that interested in the person in red Emma had been following, but she answered anyway.

   “I don't know. I'm trying to see if she's a bad guy. I've never seen her around before and I'm still new at this whole superhero thing so I just decided to follow her. But, Fé, look. I'm going to take you home now. You cannot tell Papa or Maman about me or what we did. Or this is the last time I take you out on a ride, okay?” Emma placed her gloved hands on her brother’s shoulders. At six, he was already getting tall like their dad. Unfortunately, Emma got their Maman’s height so she probably wasn't going to get any taller than the 5’6” she already was. But Félix looked more like their Maman than any of the others. Emma looked like an odd mix of the two, with brown hair, seafoam green eyes, and golden skin. Fé had their father’s hair, but his eyes and skin tone was all his mother. Emma couldn't help but think that he was going to grow up very handsome. Now, if only he could grow out of his attitude. 

   “Okay, okay. You're just lucky I'm hungry!” Félix crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at his older sister. Emma feigned fear and covered her mouth with her hands, deciding to humour him. 

   “Oh, I know! Thank you for not telling anyone, Fé. Now let's get you in your window and I'll be home in an hour after patrol, okay?” Emma picked Félix up and spun him around to get him to smile again. He did not. His sour kitten face remained.

   Emma extended her baton and opened her window with it from the neighboring roof, stuck it on the wall, and carefully walked across it while holding Félix. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was in a twisted line, his little fingers digging into her suit. When she got to her open window, he practically jumped into the room and shut the window without saying goodbye. 

   Trying not to be too offended by her little brother’s rudeness, she went back on patrol. This time, she was alone. 

   Or so she thought. When she got back on the neighboring roof, a girl in a red suit with black spots stood in front of her. Her braid was wound into a bun at the base of her neck and her mask tied at the back, the ribbons woven through her hair. She also had swaths of translucent fabric coming out of her shoulder blades and attaching to her wrists. Her brown eyes were large and angry and Emma couldn't help but feel a little afraid. This was the expression of a girl you didn't mess with. But then again, Emma was a curious sort.

   “I assume you're My Lady?” Emma practically purred, taking the girls gloved hand and placing a kiss on the back. Plagg had mentioned a partner when he had first emerged but that was two years ago and Emma hadn't seen anyone like her outside until tonight. That was a long time to wait for someone, if you asked her. The blonde girl yanked her hand back and pushed her away simply using an index finger to Emma’s nose.

   “I assume you're my Cat?” 

   “Loyally and so totally yours, My Lady. I go by Chat Noir,” Emma grinned and spun around once to show off her costume. “What is your name?” 

   “Ladybug. Same as the one before me,” she said and bit the inside of her cheek. Something about her confidence and silliness really interested Ladybug. “But, of course, you can keep calling me your lady.” 

   “With pleasure. Why haven't I seen you around until now?”  

   “I was mostly staying indoors. Testing out my powers, my limitations. Seeing what I could do. That sort of thing. Didn't know you were waiting for me, mon chaton,” Ladybug grinned and allowed Chat Noir to circle her.

   Her green-blue eyes burned brighter because of the mask and Ladybug couldn't help but get lost in them. They were like the beaches she swam in when she lived in Greece.

   “Would you like to go on patrol, My Lady? The night is beautiful and it reflects in your eyes,” Chat Noir smirked, showing off a little of her fang. She really wasn't interested in this Ladybug girl, she still had her sights set on Angela. But perhaps practicing on this girl was harmless enough. Emma had no chance with Angela if she couldn't so much as talk to her. 

   Ladybug blushed heavily under her mask and nodded. “After you.” 

   Chat Noir nodded and vaulted away on her baton, her long hair billowing in the night air. 

   “You're a smooth-talking kitten, aren't you,” Ladybug teased, using her yoyo to swing with her. Chat winked at her in response until she landed on a gable. Ladybug landed next to her, but definitely not as gracefully. 

   “I've never actually heard anyone say that to me. But there's a first for everything.” 

   “Could have fooled me. So, do you live around here?” 

   Emma thought for a moment before jumping onto a tree and hanging upside down, watching a flash of red jump and appear on a nearby branch. 

   “You could say that. I live in Paris, sure. But I'm more like an alley cat. I go wherever I want,” Chat Noir said as she felt the blood rush to her head. 

   “Must be nice. My mom… we've traveled together. I can't remember a time when it wasn't the two of us. But… I don't know. I love her, she's just suffocating sometimes. I got in trouble today because I didn't go home to her during lunch break. I've probably said too much. Tikki told me we shouldn't give up our identities,” Ladybug said and played with the edge of her wing with her gloved fingers. Emma watched her for a moment before nodding. 

   “Maybe we could, at some point. Let's say… a year or two. When we really trust and know each other. But as I said, I'm loyally yours, My Lady. I will remain by your side. No matter what.” 

   “Why were you following me, Chat?” 

   “Curiosity. There was a fifty-fifty chance you were the partner Plagg talked about. I just wanted to make sure.” 

   “Well, I'm new to this too but you don't see me stalking random girls. Okay, not random but you know what I mean. Who was that little kid you had with you?” 

   “My little brother. He loves cats and he loves me. He hates basically everyone else and he borders on rude sometimes, but I love him. He's honest and trustworthy for a six-year-old. Now, if only I could change his attitude!” 

   Ladybug giggled behind her hand as Emma slowly sat up from hanging upside down. 

   “He's still a kid. Maybe he'll grow out of it?” 

   “I hope so. It's meow-ful,” Chat grinned as she swung her legs. Ladybug laughed harder, her shoulders shaking. 

   “That pun is awful!” 

   “You've got to be kitten me. It was great. Very claw-ver,” Chat Noir said, trying to remain serious. Ladybug playfully shoved her so Chat stuck her tongue out at her. 

   “Oh my gosh, shut up!” Ladybug tried to stifle her laugh with her hand and Chat wondered why. It's not like she had a bad laugh, but she didn't ask. 

   “I should be getting home… want to meet here tomorrow?” Chat asked, her ears twitching slightly. Ladybug nodded eagerly, smiling so that Chat could practically see all her teeth. 

   “See you then, Chat Noir.” 

   “You will, Ladybug. Goodnight.” 

   “Goodnight.”

   Emma vaulted off into the night to get home in time for dinner. The Paris air was crisp and dry against her cheeks. She payed no mind as she passed rows of identical Parisian townhouses until she found the window she had dropped her little brother off an hour before. She opened it again and climbed through, detransforming quickly to catch Plagg.

   “All that time as Chat Noir and you didn't even get me any cheese! How do you expect me to be able to maintain a transformation if you don't feed me? God, you selfish humans!” 

   “Oh come on, Plagg. Lighten up. I have cheese for you right here. Now, no more complaining,” Emma laughed softly and put him under her bed where a shoebox full of Camembert was stashed. She fixed her windswept hair before going to the dining room. Maman and Papa were still at the table but Hugo wasn't there, just Lou and Fé. Emma guessed he was probably doing his homework. 

   “What were you doing in your room all this time?” Maman didn't look annoyed or even angry, just curious. They knew she wasn't the one they had to watch out for. Louis had always been the handful, not her. 

   “I just got caught up reading. No big deal,” Emma said and took a seat next to Félix. She knew not to give more information than asked because that almost always meant someone was lying. 

   “Oh, okay. How was school?” Papa ran a hand through his hair, messing it up from how he usually kept it at work. He also wore a hairnet but he didn't seem to mind it at all. As far as Emma knew, he loved working at his wife's family's bakery. But he looked particularly tired today and it showed in his voice when he asked the question. 

   “It was fine. There was a new girl in school today. Angela. I don't remember her last name. We had lunch with her. She said her mother used to live in France and they just moved back,” Emma said and smiled a bit at the thought of her. 

   “That's interesting. She's welcome here anytime,” Papa smiled tiredly. Emma ate silently after that as Louis talked about his day in more detail. Emma had been there so she didn't pay any attention to his story. It was very obvious that Félix wasn't either because he had his sour kitten face on and was refusing to eat his sweet potatoes. Emma didn't blame him, they weren't a personal favourite anymore, but it pained her to see her exhausted father coax her younger brother to eat.

   “Hey, Papa? I can get him to eat his dinner. And I can run him a bath. Don't worry about it,” Emma offered with a small smile. Her father got up, kissed his wife goodnight, then gave Emma a “thank-you” kiss on her head before heading off to bed. Louis continued talking like nothing had changed as Emma coaxed Félix to finish eating. Eventually he did, in exchange for sleeping with “the cat”. Emma hoped Plagg wouldn't mind that she used him to persuade a child. 

   Emma couldn't help but let her mind wander to Ladybug. The costume wasn't like the one she had seen before in past news articles or Aunt Alya’s old Ladyblog. She had boots and a V-cut neckline and wings. Something about how the mask turned to ribbons in her hair made sense and no sense at all. Emma’s was held on by magic and clearly Ladybug’s was too. She practically radiated magic. But she didn't know why she had red ribbons. Everything about her suit seemed adult, but in a functional way, not like a lot of costumes in popular media. But it was very clearly feminine and accentuated the delicate curves the girl had - not that Emma noticed or anything. 

   Emma’s suit looked plain compared to her's. She had her baton attached to her hip, thigh-high boots, and a damned jingly bell at her throat. She couldn't tell if she looked cool or like she should pose for Playboy. She decided to see how her superhero career panned out before deciding. 

   She hadn't learned much about her new partner but she hoped she would. She would perhaps like to be friends with her. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suggestion:   
> read while listening to "How Will I Know" by Whitney Houston

   Emma wasn't having a good day. Her parents had forgotten to wake her up and left to work, she skipped breakfast because she was already late to school, and when she finally got there, a tardy slip was on her side of the table. She guessed this is what Plagg meant by having “bad luck” after taking up the miraculous.

   Sleepy, hungry and, to be honest, very cranky she pulled out her tablet and started playing games on it. She was so caught up with getting the snake in the hole that she didn't notice Angela looking at her.

   “Good morning, Emma,” she said, her voice too bright and cheery for this hour in the morning. 

   “G-good morning. Was how - how are - was you to how are day? Damn it,” Emma responded and looked down at her tablet, hoping she wouldn't remember the confused look on Angela's face. 

   “Well, um, okay. Talk to you later, then,” Angela shrugged and went back to taking notes. Emma wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Her inability to speak like a human being remained the same, much to her annoyance. Hugo looked back at his younger sister with pity then turned back around again, wishing he could help her but knowing she wouldn't accept it. She kept to herself and never mentioned if she had a crush on anyone. It was quite embarrassing for him, even though he hadn't been the one to make a fool of himself. 

   The day passed by without much having gone wrong for Emma after the morning’s unfortunate events. She had been called on by a teacher during a daydream about Angela and said something stupid in class (thankfully not about the girl on her mind) and later tripped going up the stairs after going to the bathroom. It wasn't bad, just inconvenient. She was annoyed at how much she was like her mother at the age she was now. Or was she like her father? Oh, who could remember anymore? 

   “Emma? You listening?” Louis asked, tapping the table in front of her. She jumped a bit but quickly composed herself. 

   “I'm sorry, no I wasn't. What was it?” 

   “We were just talking about where to have lunch. We want to take Ange here to a good place today! Yesterday the best chef was out and I was just like ‘come on, it's me’ and honestly I won't settle for anything but the best so -” Louis continued until Emma cast an irritated glare in his direction. 

   “Do you hear yourself when you talk? You sound like some rich asshole sometimes, you know. Our mom didn't work her ass off in fashion school and our dad step out of his dad's business and take over the bakery so you can act like the world owes you some favour just for existing,” Emma snapped. She could feel a headache beginning to form behind her eyes. Louis's cheeks burned and he looked down, embarrassed and kind of ashamed. Angela shifted uncomfortably next to her, not liking getting in the middle of bickering siblings. 

   “You're mean when you're tired,” he said and looked at the desk. Emma felt bad for snapping at him so she ruffled his hair, the perfectly coiffed strands falling in his eyes. He didn't look at all bothered as he smiled at her. 

   “I'm sorry. Today has just been stressful, weird. I didn't get much sleep last night,” Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It fell down to her hips and was now horribly tangled at the ends after her patrol last night. 

   “It's okay, Em. Don't sweat it. So, do you want to come with us for lunch?” 

   “Please come! It would be nice if you did,” Angela smiled kindly. Emma's brain short-circuited and she struggled to regain her faculties. Think, think, think! Don't get distracted by a pretty girl’s smile! You're Chat Fucking Noir. 

   “I'm… I wish I could. I leave - have - an appointment during my lunch hour that I can't miss. I'm sorry,” Emma said slowly, maybe a bit too slowly but she was glad she got her point across. 

   “Oh, that's too bad. You boys could come over for lunch today! Mama doesn't cook but I'm sure the chef at home could make something good for you!” Angela smiled, looking directly at Emma. She bit her lip and looked at her brothers. She knew she was making a fool of herself, but she was telling the truth. She really couldn't be there. 

   Her brothers went back to talking about different places to eat and childhood stories while they worked. Three classes later, the lunch break bell rang and Emma parted ways with her family and friends. She walked down the street in silence, running her hand through her hair to put it up. 

   “Where are you going? Will there be Camembert?” Plagg peeked out from her pocket. 

   “I'm going to see my grandfather. I always see him at the end of the month. He gets lonely and although he was a shit father, he still cares about my dad and our family… in his own way,” Emma said softly, trying not to draw attention to the fact that it looked like she was talking to herself. She knew there were cameras around even if she couldn't see them. As paranoid as that made her sound, it was true. Her mother was a famous fashion designer and her father was a famous ex-model who now worked in one of the most famous bakeries in Paris. It was normal for her to be photographed, even when she didn't look her best. She was glad no one could see the acne on her back, just the ones on her jaw and forehead. She figured if her acne cleared up and she got rid of the birthmark on her cheek, she could probably be pretty. 

   “That's boring. Why don't you skip school and go to the cinema like a regular kid?” 

   “I like school. I actually skipped a grade so I could be with my brothers in the same class. And I did it all on my own. I studied like hell for that test and I need to prove every day that I deserve to be the there. That my parents didn't just pay off the school. Okay? No one knows anything about me and if I skip school, it'll look bad on my parents. I don't want to shame them,” Emma shrugged. She spoke nonchalantly, as if her efforts were really no big deal at all. 

   “There's always time for fun.” 

   “That is true, Plagg. But I usually have fun after homework. I'm responsible, not careless. Plus, because I'm trustworthy and take care of work first - Maman and Papa basically let me do whatever I want. That's what happens when you're a good kid.” 

   “That's not what happened to my last holder.” 

   “What do you mean? Tell me about them. I love history!” 

   “You're a strange girl.” 

   “So people tell me. But what about them? Was it a boy or a girl?” 

   “Boy. He was smart, like you. But he liked physics over history. You're both nerds. His dad pushed him farther than he should have until the kid left and got married. Nothing was good enough for his dad, no matter what he did. All that kid did was try to make his dad happy. I guess Ad - he couldn't do it anymore.” 

   “His dad sounds like a prick. Someone that tries so hard to make others happy… that shouldn't be taken advantage of. No one should push someone so far as to take away their happiness. That's just wrong. I don't understand how someone can be like that,” Emma sneered and pursed her lips. The thought sickened her. She would never treat someone that way; that's exactly what she fought against. 

   “Yeah, yeah you're all noble and brave. So proud. So, is there any cheese where we're going?” Plagg was back to his little shit self and Emma giggled. She actually liked him. 

   “Yes, as far as I know. So stop complaining, please. You'll get what you want. You don't need to whine for it.” Emma pressed the button on the wall so she could be let in. 

   “Who is it,” the disembodied voice who Emma knew as Nathalie said. 

   “It's just me, Nathalie! Emma. I've come for lunch with Grand-pére,” Emma smiled up at the camera in a friendly way and raised her hand in a wave. The gates opened and Emma walked through until she got to the open door where Gabriel Agreste was waiting. 

   “Hello, granddaughter,” he said, smiling just a bit. Emma grinned and hugged him. He was always slow to react, but always hugged back. 

   “Hello, Grand-pére! How are you doing? Still in good health?” They stepped inside and Emma shook hands with Nathalie, knowing how much she didn't like hugs. 

   “As good in health as any man can be at my age. How are your brothers,” he asked when he really wanted to ask was “how is your father?” 

   “Oh, they still think they're fooling people. Well, they're fooling the press but that's not very difficult! Neither of them have come out yet, but I can tell. Lou is just way too obviously flirting with every girl to cover up the fact that he hides gay porn in his damn mattress. Hugo is less obvious, but that's because he tries to keep to himself. Félix’s attitude has not gotten any better and the only people he still likes are me and Papa,” Emma laughed and spun around, looking at how he redecorated. It was more Parisian and homey but not by much. It still had a coldness to it. 

   “How is… how are Adrien and Marinette? Her new line is coming out next month, is that right?” Gabriel sat at the long table and Emma sat in front of him. She constantly pushed his boundaries and his comfort level, trying to break him out of his shell. For the past two years, it seemed to be working. 

   “Oh, they're very happy! Their anniversary is actually her release date so instead of going to the party, they'll be having a private dinner. Papa looks tired a lot of the time - baker's hours, you know. But he looks really happy. Still in the honeymoon phase. It really is wonderful to see, although sometimes it's gross. Papa is doing great. So is Maman. You know… if you wanted to have a relationship with Papa now, you would just need to show up. Just be there,” Emma sighed as one of the staff put a plate in front of her. She picked at the salad before skewering some lettuce onto her fork with a piece of chicken and a candied walnut and put it in her mouth. 

   “It's not that simple anymore. It's been too long.” 

   “You have to at some point. If you ever want to have a relationship with your son, you're going to have to talk to him.” 

   Gabriel grunted but didn't respond so they ate the rest of their lunch in silence. When it was time for Emma to go, she asked for Camembert, kissed both Grand-pére’s cheeks and let herself out. 

   She shoved the cheese in her pocket so Plagg could eat and walked back to school. Everyone was shuffling into their classes just as Emma was but she stopped in the doorway when she saw Hugo looking bummed and Angela crying softly in her seat. Emma’s blood boiled. Whoever did this to her brother and Angela were dead. 

   Stomping over to them before the teacher came in, she planted her hands on her brother's desk. 

   “What. Happened,” she said, her voice low and deadly. Hugo looked at her and shook his head. 

   “Maman was terrible! She made terrible jokes at Louis and Hugo’s expense… and oh gosh, when she found out who your mother was… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry,” Angela cried and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking. 

   “Look, Em. It's not that big a deal. Apparently… her and Maman were rivals in collége and lycée. Ange’s mother saw us and I guess I really look like Papa and Lou looks like Maman. She knew almost immediately who our parents were. Apparently Maman was pretty mean at that time and stole Papa away from her,” Hugo sighed and looked up at his sister. Emma refused to believe her mother would ever do that. Maman was kind and brave and stood up for what's right. 

   “Like I believe that. I believe Madam Bourgeois has this whole thing all wrong. She seems like a crazy asshole - sorry, Ange,” Lou said and turned around to apologise to her. Ange scrubbed at her face and shook her head. 

   “No, you're right. My mother… I can't believe I'm related to her. She was just… so cruel,” Ange said softly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear it. 

   “Is there anything I can do?” Emma looked to each of them, wishing she had been there. She had calmed down, realising her anger wasn't what they needed. Lou shook his head. 

   “Maybe we can go to the bakery and drown our sorrows in sweets,” Lou smiled a bit. Emma walked around to sit at her place next to Angela. She quietly simmered next to her, trying not to look obviously pissed off. 

   “Sounds good to me. I need to be away from my mother for a little while,” Angela said to Emma. 

   “So it's settled. The bakery.” 

   Under the table, Emma slipped her dry, warm hand over Angela’s wet and cold one. Neither of them said anything but Angela didn't move her hand out from under her's. Emma considered it a small victory. Ange turned her hand over and curled her fingers around Emma's. They stayed that way the rest of class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Break Your Little Heart" by All Time Low

   The latest Akuma attack was hell. Emma had half a mind to ask Plagg to resign, mostly just to annoy him. It's not that it was difficult or straining, she did work out every day, but it was something she wasn't used to. She was glad she did gymnastics for a few years, even if she hadn't known this was what she was going to use it for.

   “His pin! The Akuma is in his pin!” Ladybug called out to her as she swung around on her yoyo and kicked the Akuma away. Chat nodded and used her baton to push into the victim’s stomach. He grabbed her baton and lifted her in the air, leaving her to kick around for purchase helplessly. 

   “Chat!” 

   “Don't worry about me! Get his -” Emma was slammed into the ground and the air rushed out of her lungs. 

   “Give me your miraculous!” 

   “Fuck you,” she gasped and reached forward, trying to get the pin on his tie even though her vision was blurry. He anticipated her attempt and stepped on her hand, making her cry out. 

   Ladybug gasped when her partner was kicked in the head, blood spilling out of her mouth. The inside felt like raw meat when Chat touched it with her tongue and she flinched at the pain. Ladybug couldn't watch her partner take the abuse for her anymore so she wrapped the cord of her yoyo around the Akuma victim's neck, pulling him off her. Dazed and in pain, Chat reached out for the pin and snatched it off his tie, finally. Her Lady jumped off him and pulled Chat up next to her and passed the pin to her Lady, breathing heavily. 

   Looking him dead in the eye, Ladybug broke the pin and cleansed the Akuma. 

   “No one hurts mon chaton,” Ladybug growled. Chat couldn't help but think she probably needed to chill. Nothing was broken that couldn't be easily fixed by her miraculous cure. There was no reason to get so angry about her being thrown around. She was starting to think this girl had no chill at all. She was always so serious and somber, Chat thought she probably didn't even know how to smile or have fun. 

   “And no one touches My Lady,” Chat Noir said instead. She didn't want to make Ladybug upset over being serious about their job. Chat figured that if they weren't getting paid, there was no reason she couldn't have fun. After they answered a few questions vaguely - something Emma was very good at - Ladybug tapped her bell playfully to get her attention. 

   “I have a question for you, mon chaton,” she said when they were left alone. 

   “Ask away, My Lady. But do so quickly. I have a prior engagement I need to return to.” 

   “I'll be quick then. Do you want to go out with me? As in, a date.”  
Chat Noir’s smile fell a bit but she tried to remain chipper. She picked up Ladybug’s hand and kissed the back. 

   “I'm terribly sorry, My Lady. But I can't. I… I have feelings for someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll see you tonight for patrol,” Chat purred and vaulted away before she could get an answer. She didn't want to stick around for her response. 

   Back at school, she was drawing. She got her artistic abilities from her mother but she didn't draw dresses and skirts, she drew people and landscapes. And didn't really pay attention in class. She had already analysed and translated the monologues from Romeo and Juliet compared them to Hamlet last night, as well as her homework of writing a sonnet in traditional Elizabethan structure. She was completely free to do as she pleased as long as she didn't draw attention to herself. 

   Angela had been living in Paris for a little over two months by now and hung out daily with the Dupain-Cheng kids and Marie Albert. They also hadn't been over to her apartment since that day. She hadn't been over to their homes either, for that matter. She didn't feel like stirring up any bad blood with the families of her friends. Emma, on the other hand, really wanted her to meet her family. 

   She was drawing her own eyes, using light blue and green, little brown highlights and a lighter brown for her eyelashes. Black for the centre, light movements of her wrist. She used white to blend and lighten, rubbing her fingertips over the colours until she was broken from her concentration by the feeling of being watched. 

   Slowly raising her eyes, she saw Ange looking at her intently. Not at her drawing, her face. It was curiosity mixed with some shock she was struggling to keep concealed. 

   “Should you be biting your cheek? Doesn't it hurt,” she asked softly, a pale eyebrow raising slightly. Emma looked at her, confused, and slowly unclenched her jaw to release her flesh. 

   “No. Why should it?”

   Angela blushed a bit and shook her head, looking back at her own class work. She blinked a few times and toyed with the end of her braid. 

   “Your jaw was just clenched really tight,” she said softly and nodded just a bit. She started writing again. “Why don't you do your work? I've known you for a month and all you seem to do is draw in your sketchbook and play video games on your tablet. Why?” 

   “Okay, want to know a secret,” Emma said and put her charcoal pencil down. “I do my work ahead of time. Even at my laziest, I'm always three days ahead of the rest of the class. I tested out of my year to be with my brothers. I need to stay ahead of the game if I want to publish my first graphic novel by the time I'm twenty. No one knows that - or really anything - about me. So don't go spreading it around.” 

   Ange let a small smile tug at her lips as she looked at the desk. 

   “Sensitive artist?” Ange’s expression was a bit amused, her voice soft. Emma chuckled softly and bit her lip. 

   “It's a bit difficult being me. No real privacy, I don't look like my parents - or maybe I look too much like both of them. The only daughter. I like to keep things to myself. It makes things interesting. I don't have much to complain about. I love my family and my life. I love myself. It's all good.” 

   “Narcissistic artist?” 

   “Self-aware. Justice-seeking. But not narcissistic. Just an artist looking to do good in the world, but hopefully not take it too seriously,” she laughed a bit and went back to drawing her eye. Angela smiled in a way that made Emma's insides melt. 

   “That's a good way to be -" 

   “Want date to me?” 

   “Excuse me?” 

   “Sorry, sorry. Um… do you want to go out with me. Like, on a date.” 

   Angela bit her pink lip, contemplating something. Emma hoped she hadn't said anything wrong. Angela just looked at her, her brows pulled together as her mouth pursed. Wordlessly, she turned back to her work and didn't respond. She didn't say anything the rest of the class so Emma went back to drawing. When the bell rang, they both jumped, breaking the slowly building tension. 

   “No.” 

   “What?” Emma asked, confused, as she slipped her sketchbook into her backpack. She had forgotten the question so the answer made no sense. 

   “No, I… I won't go out with you. On a date. I… I don't know you well enough. I'm sorry,” Ange said and played with the hem of her shirt with her nails, looking down.

   Emma could feel her heart leap into her throat and strangle her, threatening to make her cry. She felt like she couldn't breathe but for Ange’s sake, she forced herself to act normal. 

   “Oh, well… that's fine. No pressure. It's okay,” she said and took a deep breath. This is probably how Ladybug felt when she turned her down earlier. She definitely had to buy her flowers to make up for her rudeness.

   Emma was so upset over being turned down(and feeling guilty about turning Ladybug down) that she didn't really notice that she was able to talk to her crush without stuttering. It didn't really matter now. 

   As their group went to a café for lunch, Emma decided that even if she couldn't be with Angela, she would be her friend. Relationships weren't the most important thing. She would be okay. It wasn't her first crush to get crushed and she would pull through. The Dupain-Cheng women were nothing if they weren't strong and resilient. 

   “Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir today? It's already online. Chat totally got her ass handed to her,” Lou laughed as Emma felt warmth rise up her neck to her ears. She hoped the embarrassed blushing wouldn't give her away. 

   “Ladybug sure is badass. She saved Chat Noir’s life,” Emma smiled. 

   "Chat is just as cool and badass as Ladybug. They're both awesome,” Ange smiled as she ate some fries. 

   “You're totally wrong. Chat is useless without her lady. She can't even cleanse an Akuma,” Emma muttered, trying not to sound bitter. She loved Plagg and being Chat Noir, it just seemed like the people of Paris would always prefer to praise Ladybug and reduce Chat Noir to a leather-clad sex fiend with a cat fetish. 

   “Chat Noir kicks ass. So does Ladybug. Why can't someone appreciate them both? Why do people have to choose which hero is better? They both do great things for this city,” Ange said and crossed her arms. Emma thought she looked cute with her own sour kitten face but stopped that thought in its tracks. 

   Everyone sat in silence until Marie took a bite of her sandwich and looked around the table, about to break the quiet. 

   “They can both be awesome but that doesn't mean Chat didn't get her ass handed to her in that last fight. Such a shame too, she has a pretty mouth. Sucks that someone tried to break it,” Marie smirked and looked at Hugo, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Emma noticed it and put that bit of information away for later. She also tried to ignore the discomfort she felt when Marie said she had a “pretty mouth”. 

   Suddenly, everything was okay again. Ange was laughing and Emma was blushing, the twins were cracking jokes, and Marie flirted with their server. All was right with the world in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "second boys will be first choice" by the brobecks

   Emma and her brothers made a point of never meeting Angela’s mother - or even mentioning her to their parents - after that incident. They were fairly honest kids, they just weren't stupid. They were pretty sure the animosity Angela’s mother had for their mother went both ways. 

   Félix was the only brother Emma really talked to because he was sure to say nothing to anyone else. In many ways, he reminded her of her Grand-pére. Even at the park, when he was supposed to be having fun, he just sat in the grass and read a book. His little lips were pursed to the side in concentration as he took in the story. He had been suspended from school for insulting a little girl and Papa couldn't take care of him so it was Emma’s job. No one else could really handle him. 

   “Emma, would you take me out for a ride tonight?” 

   “I don't know, Félix. It's been getting more dangerous out there. I wouldn't want you to get hurt - or me caught. If you're recognised, I will be too. It's not like we're regular kids, you know. We're always in the papers,” she sighed and rubbed her light eyes, a bit sore from the sun. 

   “I want to go,” he pouted. He looked up at his sister with steely blue eyes. 

   “Okay, um… how about after patrol? It'll be a bit late but probably not too late. And I would've just made sure Paris is safe for the night. That sound good to you?” 

   Félix grumbled under his breath and nodded, his arms folded over his chest. 

   “Emma! Oh, hey! I didn't know you were out today. Who's this little cutie,” a voice said and Emma turned to watch Ange walk up. She was in denim shorts with different coloured patches, a white crochet crop top, and a scarf woven into her braided hair. Emma had the vague thought that someone so pretty should be illegal, but tossed the thought away. Ange was a friend, nothing more. 

   “Oh yeah. Papa asked me to take care of Félix today because he couldn't get off from work. Félix got himself suspended from school,” Emma said and cast a glare at her little brother. 

   “It's not my fault some girl looked like she got dressed in the dark,” Félix rolled his eyes. Emma really wondered where he got his attitude from, being that he had never met his grandfather. 

   “Well, he's certainly a force to be reckoned with. Hello, Félix. I'm Angela. I go to school with your sister. She's a good friend of mine,” she smiled kindly and shook Fé’s hand, the one that wasn't clutching his book. He regarded her coolly before shrugging and looking up at Emma, unimpressed. 

   “Emma, I'm hungry.” Félix looked at Angela for a moment, taking in her appearance, before starting to walk off. Emma caught up with him and took his free hand. 

   “I'm pretty hungry too. Can I come, Félix?” Angela asked and gave him a sunny smile. For a moment, Fé looked almost in awe of this girl before he put on his regular expression of disinterest. 

   “If you must,” he sighed and started walking again, dragging Emma with him. Angela smiled as they walked, enjoying the cool air on her face. Emma glanced at her for a moment before turning back to her brother. 

   “Where's your mother?” Emma asked. Angela’s smile faltered a bit. 

   “She decided to check in on that friend she used to know. She just told me not to be out too long,” she said softly, looking down at her sandalled feet. 

   “What's with the whole hippie-bohemian vibe you've got going on,” Emma asked, trying to find a change in subject. Angela's smile was back, thoughts of her mother seemingly gone for the moment. 

   “It's all comfortable and pretty… I just like how freeing it feels. The colours are bright and happy and it is kind of an outward representation of who I want to be,” she shrugged, looking down as she walked. Her hair picked up the sunlight in a way that was calming to Emma, as if her hair were made of sunlight itself. She wanted to touch it, just to assess if it was as soft as it looked, but she knew not to. She was happy being Ange’s friend and there was no possible way she was going to make her feel bad for not returning her feelings. 

   Somewhere ahead of them, something crashed. Emma jumped a bit but Félix’s only response was to look up at his sister. 

   “Ange, can you take Félix to the bakery? I'm going to go see if I can get help,” Emma said as an explosion muffled part of her statement. Ange shifted her weight, looking at the destruction, before nodding and taking Félix’s hand. Emma ran in the opposite direction and hid behind a tree, making sure no one was looking. 

   “Plagg, claws out!” She closed her eyes as she felt her black suit replace her clothes and her mask cover her eyes. Her midsection was exposed but her legs were completely covered as were her arms. Her shoulders and collarbones were just as exposed as the few inches of her stomach and she personally didn't mind the look. She always felt more comfortable in more revealing clothing like shorts or crop tops. It gave her more freedom to move. The only downside was how the media portrayed her catsuit. 

   She ran to the bakery to make sure Ange and Félix got there safely, bursting in through the door. 

   “Hello, Chat Noir,” Emma’s father said, causing her eyes to widen a bit. He rubbed his chin a bit, feeling the stubble, staring at her with his bright green eyes. He just looked so much like Hugo with that expression. 

   “Hello… um, monsieur. I just came to see that your business was alright. There's an akuma outside and it seems to be destroying buildings,” Chat Noir said, seeming much more calm and in control than she felt. Adrien smiled a bit, as if he was in on some funny joke that he refused to share, and nodded. He didn't seem at all concerned with the problem. 

   “We're fine. We'll be careful. I have two children in here currently upstairs. You can check on them to make sure they're fine,” Adrien seemed far too pleased with himself as he went to the back room. Chat Noir ran up the stairs of her grandparents building until she got to the living space where Angela was nervously pacing as Félix looked bored on the couch. Chat breathed out a sigh of relief, her pulse calming down a bit. She didn't realise how worried she had been about her brother and her friend. 

   “Chat Noir,” Ange exclaimed, her cheeks going red. Chat walked up to her slowly, like a cat walking up to its prey. Her grandparents’ living room was familiar to her, almost as familiar as her own home. But Angela didn't look like she fit into the decor. She stood out, like a beam of light in a dark room. 

   “Are you alright, mademoiselle,” she asked and took her hand, kissing the back of it. Angela spluttered until she decided on silence and nodded her head. Emma could get used to Angela stuttering around her for a change. 

   “I… I need to go home… I should check on my mother. She wasn't here when I got in and I need to find her,” Angela said softly, not able to tear her eyes away from Chat’s seafoam green ones. They simply dazzled her, how they could look green or blue depending on how the light reflected in them. It was something Angela hoped to never get used to. She never wanted to take those eyes for granted. 

   “Of course, princess. I'll take you somewhere safe so you can go find your mother,” Chat Noir smiled as charmingly as she could, trying to impress her. Chat flexed a bit and winked at her, making her giggle and look away, giddy. Well, if she couldn't impress her while being Emma, she certainly could while being Chat. Maybe she had a thing for heroes. 

   “You okay, little boy?” Chat asked Félix. Félix gave her a very practiced sarcastic look as any six year old could manage. She had to give him props, it was good. He must practice it in the mirror in between the times he's being an emotionally inarticulate prick. 

   “Oh, get off it,” he grumbled and started reading again, ignoring them. Chat rolled her eyes as another crash echoed from outside, catching her attention again. They really needed to go so she could catch up with Ladybug. She must be so angry that Chat was probably slacking off instead of fighting with her. That was one talk she wasn't looking forward to. 

   “We better hurry,” Emma said and picked her up, hurrying out the window and into the destruction of Paris. She tried to ignore how close Angela was, feeling her breath on her ear, her lips so close… if she just moved her head, their lips would touch. Her hands were placed respectfully on her lower back as she ran to get her a safe distance away, though, and never once turned her head. Angela had her hands at the back of Chat Noir's neck, fingers in her hair. Both of them fighting their urges to fulfill their curiosity, they didn't speak to each other or even breathe too hard. Something about being so close felt too intimate, especially for a first-time encounter. 

   When they landed, Chat set Angela down on the trembling ground. Chat couldn't tell if the ground was actually shaking or if it was her weak knees. 

   “This should be far enough away. Go find your mother, I'll take care of the akuma,” Chat Noir told her and winked, trying to play it cool. She vaulted away, her long hair whipping behind her like a tail. When she finally got to the akuma, she realised Ladybug wasn't there. She had just assumed that she had gotten there before she did which was why she was goofing off around Angela. 

   It was pretty easy to find the akuma. The akuma victim was busy terrorising the people of Paris near the Eiffel Tower. He was probably a vendor who got mad at a tourist or something. Wouldn't be the first time or the last. By the time Chat Noir started to get in on the action, Ladybug showed up. 

   They smiled at each other and Ladybug swung around on her yoyo, kicking the akuma away from Chat. 

   “Thanks, Ladybug,” Chat Noir said and spun her baton around, hopping around on it to distract him. He used his glasses to shoot lasers at her, cutting into her suit when she wasn't fast enough. Blood pooled out of the cuts but taking care of them wasn't her first priority. They would be healed at the end of the battle anyway. 

   “His -” Chat started but Ladybug got the message, nodding and twirled her finger from behind him. Chat knew that meant take the glasses from behind. They had gotten used to their silent way of communicating so they didn't really need to say much anymore during battles. They usually saved their conversations for patrols. 

   When the akuma was dealt with, and Paris was fixed, they fist-bumped and parted ways. Chat was glad things weren't awkward after she turned her down the week before. They had just fallen back into routine, having moved past that moment. Chat preferred to be friends with her anyway, just as she was friends with Marie. 

   Being friends with Angela was easy and difficult, though. Emma was still head over heels for the blonde and she found her incredibly easy to talk to, funny, and kind. Angela could be too nice at times but no one wanted to be around when she lost her temper; Emma didn't mind it at all. What was difficult about being her friend was the way she lost her train of thought when she would get lost in her brown eyes, or when she would brush her hand over her's accidentally. She found herself drawing her when she was alone in her room, her dark brown eyes and her light hair, the curve of her cheeks. She drew her brothers and Marie too, so it wasn't totally weird, just not with the same detail as she did Angela. 

   Overall, Emma enjoyed being her friend. She went to the park with her and her brothers and Marie would show up sometimes, with different girls and guys on her arm. Louis never cared but Hugo looked uncomfortable, even when he tried to look uninterested. Emma was happy with her life, something the magazines didn't believe. They all asked when she was getting a boyfriend because she looked lonely walking by herself. Pictures she didn't know were being taken plastered the pages, critiquing her lack of makeup, her acne, and her choice of clothes. Contributing all these things to why she wasn't in a relationship. 

   Emma wasn't the type to give up information about herself so she just let them talk shit. Her mother and father would occasionally go up to her and make sure she was okay, and she always assured them that she was. She just found it funny how one half of her life made her look like a prude and the other made her look like a sex fiend. 

   She simply was more interested in being Chat Noir and figuring out what was going on in her brothers’ lives than anything printed in those magazines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Green Gentleman" - Panic! At The Disco

   Halloween came and went with no akuma, leaving the night for fun. The group took Félix and Marie’s younger brother Clément out to trick or treat, regardless of the fact that Fé didn't want to go. The older kids did, so they didn't feel bad for using the younger ones to go trick or treating. 

   They took pictures in and out of their costumes and stayed over at the Albert’s house that night. Alya and Nino were always great to hang out with and Emma really loved talking with Nino. He was always really chill and laid back, but fiercely protective of the people he loved. It was something Emma could relate to. 

   Félix sat in a corner of the living room with Clément, looking over a book. The rest of them found places to lounge such as the floor and armchairs and couch. Angela had remained mostly silent, trying not to draw the attention of the most famous news reporter in Paris. She didn't expect to get the wrath her mother had bestowed upon Louis and Hugo when they came over for lunch months ago, but she knew it would still be unpleasant. 

   Emma, Angela, and Marie had developed their own group among their friends. Angela would defend Emma against people who would speculate about her, Marie would make sure Emma couldn't get a clear photo of her taken, and Emma worked out with them both and got them clothes from her mother's line. It wasn't much, but it was what they decided to do together and for each other. 

   Ladybug and Chat Noir had fallen into a comfortable routine as well, joking with each other when Chat could convince her to loosen up. They trusted each other totally and cleansed akumas in record time. Chat had already done everything she could think of to make up for her rudeness that day months ago. Ladybug seemed to have gotten over it and now they were on good terms and worked efficiently together. 

   The first akuma after Halloween was the worst by far. It made people hallucinate their worst fears and people got badly injured because of it. Ladybug and Chat Noir's best strategy was to not get hit, but it wasn't easy. The akuma was in her necklace and with how quickly she moved, it wasn't easy to get. Chat couldn't tell if she was actually fast or it was just her own hallucination. 

   “Chat,” Ladybug said, getting her attention. She flicked her eyes to the left and Chat nodded, vaulting to the left and kicking the akuma away. Ladybug backflipped behind the akuma victim, grabbed the necklace from her chest and landed behind her. Ladybug snapped the pendant in her hand and cleansed the akuma, a dark look in her eyes. 

   Chat wondered what her life was like, if the look in her eyes made her seem so old. She thought about asking her about it during their patrol that night but decided that it boarded on too personal. They usually stayed away from talking about things that would reveal who they were. It was a great struggle for Chat because for the first time, she wanted to talk to someone and not hide parts of herself. 

   Once the akuma was cleansed, they parted ways with a fistbump and went to call off their transformation. 

   “You better have cheese in your bag,” Plagg complained from her coat pocket. Emma made sure no one could see her from behind the tree before responding. 

   “Sorry, buddy. Let's stop by the market, okay? School was probably cancelled anyway, being that the akuma attack was so close to the end of the day,” Emma sighed and let Plagg hide under her jacket against her ribs. He was warm and small and Emma always found it comforting to have him around. 

   The market wasn't full, being that people were still emotionally recovering from what they had seen. As she picked up wheels of Camembert, she let her mind wander to what her worst fear was. Probably seeing her parents in pain, being unable to help anyone, having her freedom and privacy infringed upon. Losing Angela or her brothers… that seemed like the worst thing to her. The one thing she didn't fear was death. If she died being Chat Noir, she would die a hero. It would have been worth it. And she wouldn't have to live on without the people she loved.

   Plagg was wiggling inside her coat, letting her know he was getting impatient. But being that Plagg was always impatient, she ignored it. 

   “Oh, hey! What are you doing here,” a voice said from behind her. Emma turned to stare into the friendly face of Angela. She kissed both her cheeks in greeting. 

   “Hey, Ange. I'm just here to get… some cheese,” she finished lamely. She had eight wheels in her basket and she knew it looked ridiculous, especially since she didn't like cheese very much. But Ange just nodded and smiled, as if it were perfectly normal. Emma was suddenly glad they could be friends because now she could actually speak to her. 

   “That's nice. I'm here to get some cookies,” she said and made a face. In the time Emma had known her, Ange never really ate sweets. Even when they went to the bakery on days her dad was off, Ange usually got cheese rolls or some cranberry and walnut bread. Nothing too sweet, because she said it made her stomach hurt. But Emma brushed it off. Maybe her tyrannical mother liked cookies and they were for her. 

   “Well, that's good. I should be getting home soon. I'll see you tomorrow,” Emma smiled and went to go pay for her absurd amount of cheese. 

   Emma caught up with her brothers on the way home, chatting about nothing important until Louis said something that she picked up on. 

   “Yeah, that's my boyfriend's favourite - I mean, yeah that game is cool,” Louis recovered smoothly but Emma caught it. Hugo didn't even seem to notice, or if he did he wasn't shocked. Louis went back to prattling on about the video game but Emma couldn't help but notice the little slips they both did. Hugo would say Marie's name in a sort of hesitant, breathy voice, his eyes unfocused.

   Louis would mumble a boy's name, as if trying to rush past saying it. Emma caught the name and recognised it as one of her acquaintances, Nadir Gautier. So, that was her brother's boyfriend. Interesting. Usually he went after light skinned girls, but she guessed that was just to throw people off. Now that she figured that out, she was onto her other brother. Félix was far too young and prickly to be interested in anyone yet so that would have to wait. But blonde and pretty Hugo had to be hiding something. 

   They ended up at the Albert’s house, watching TV and pretending to do homework. Emma’s was done and Louis wasn't even bothering. Marie sat a bit too close to Hugo as they pretended to do homework.

   Emma knew it was fake because his eyes had scanned the same sentence about a thousand times and he had written nothing down. 

   “So, who was that girl the other day? She didn't tell us her name and now that I remember, she didn't really speak much at all,” Alya asked, sitting down on the couch. Nino was in the kitchen making dinner, as Emma’s father often did. Marie’s eyes flickered up to her mother's for a moment before resting on Clément. Louis bit his lip and looked at Hugo, who in turn looked at Emma. She guessed it was her turn to speak. 

   “Her name is Angela. She was scared of you. Her mother isn't a nice person and reacted badly when she met Lou and Hugo. She didn't want you to blow up on her the same way,” Emma sighed and fidgeted with the end of her braid. Alya's brow wrinkled a bit. 

   “Who's her mother? Maybe I can talk to her and try to reason with her -” Alya stood up, already walking to the door. 

   “Chloé Bourgeois. Chloé Bourgeois is her mother,” Emma said before she got to the door. Alya turned around, looking a bit shocked. 

   “Angela, that sweet quiet girl, is Chloé's daughter? God, who could even get that close to her without throwing up? It's so hard to believe that they're related. I mean, the hair sure. But everything else? No way. Wait, Chloé ripped into you both just because she figured out you were Marinette and Adrien's kids? Well, Hugo, you do look a lot like Adrien at that age and Louis looks like Marinette but - damn it. I'm going to tell her off. No one sasses my godsons but me,” Alya said angrily, her voice shaking. She stomped angrily around the living room until Nino left the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. 

   “She really hasn't changed. We thought that when she left to go travel the world eighteen years ago, she left for good. But evil always has a way of coming back,” Nino sighed and rubbed his wife's back. Normally, Alya would calm down at his touch but it seemed to be doing no such thing now. Alya looked ready to kill, which was just what they were afraid of. 

   “Please don't hate Angela. She's really such a sweet person. You'd love her if you got to know her! She's really smart and always stands up for people and she's really humble. Please don't hate her, Maman,” Marie begged, looking down. Emma couldn't bring herself to meet Alya's eyes but she heard her sigh heavily and sit back down, Nino sitting with her. 

   “I don't hate her, girls. She was actually rather pleasant when she was here. It's just her mother that makes my blood boil. Have you introduced your parents to Angela?” Alya asked the three siblings. They shared a look, silently communicating with each other, before turning to the woman who practically raised them. 

   “No, and we kind of hope we don't have to,” Louis said casually and shrugged. 

   “We know Maman has more of a reason to hate Madam Bourgeois than you do, and we don't want to upset her. Her new collection just came out a few months ago and has really taken off. She's really stressed. We don't want to reintroduce another stressor into her life,” Hugo added. 

   “Angela is a kind, strong person. She cares about us and we care about her. Just because our mothers hate each other doesn't mean we can't be friends. We're all friends. We don't want to make this anymore painful or complicated than it already is, okay? So please don't tell Maman,” Emma finished, pleading. In the light of the living room, her eyes looked as deep as blue pools. But Alya wasn't one to fall for pouting. She knew Emma too well. 

   “There is not a thing that I've kept from Marinette since I've met her and I don't want to start now. I'll tell her Chloé is back in Paris, and I saw her daughter. It's up to you to introduce Angela to them. Marinette may be stressed and a bit self-righteous at times, but she's a good person. She won't react terribly to Angela being your friend, I promise. Just be honest, okay,” Alya sighed and Nino got up to save dinner. Emma could smell it from where she sat so she went to assist her favourite uncle. 

   “Hey, Uncle Nino,” she said softly as she fanned off the smoke. The meat wasn't badly burned and could still be eaten, so Nino went to prepare the plates. 

   “You like her, don't you?” Emma blushed at the accusation but didn't deny it. "You sound like me when I was trying to convince my parents not to hate Alya when they first met her."

   “It doesn't matter, Nino. I'm just focusing on myself for right now. I'm not troubling myself with... finding someone. How are you doing?” 

   “I'm pretty chill. Alya was always the more outwardly passionate of us both. I never liked Chloé in school. She wasn't a cool person. Bullied Mari for years, actually she bullied everyone. I blame her for most of the akumas during my school years. She only really saw Adrien as a walking dollar bill and clung onto him like a leech. She almost made it impossible for him to make friends because no one wanted to be around another friend of Chloé's. But sometimes kids are different from their parents. Adrien's dad was totally uncool and really strict but Adrien was a really cool dude," Nino finished setting the plates up and turned to Emma.

   "Sometimes it just depends on who you want to be. Your parents might raise you, but you decide who you want to be. You did,” he said softly, slowly, as if mulling it over as it came out of his mouth.

   Emma knew he had a point, and maybe he wasn't just talking about Angela. Emma had to decide who she wanted to be, what kind of person she could live with being. And she knew just where to start. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At The Disco

   Emma sat in her room with Hugo and Louis, playing video games. Well, totally slaughtering them at video games was a more accurate description. Hugo was cursing profusely every time Emma hit him and Louis would playfully shove her when she would spin around and attack him too. When a knock came to her bedroom door, opening to reveal her mother and two people behind her: Marie and Nadir. They both looked mildly uncomfortable, fidgeting and shifting their weight from foot. Emma had the ball in her court. 

   “Marie and Nadir said they were invited over by you, Emma?” Marinette said, eyebrow raised. Emma smiled serenely and nodded. 

   “Yup. Thank you for bringing them in, Maman,” she said. Marie and Nadir slowly walked into the room and found places to sit once Emma’s mother had left them alone. They sat in uncomfortable silence, like criminals about to be interrogated. They continued playing the game but now they were silent and restrained, not wanting to do something to prompt any sort of questioning. 

   Emma was the only one relaxed in the room, but that peacefulness was slowly starting to vanish. The others discomfort was sucking the air out of the room and it was affecting her. 

   “So, yesterday's test really sucked. Four of the questions, we weren't even taught in class. That's a bit unfair if you ask me,” Emma finally cut through the silence, glibly chattering. 

   “Okay, have you found out?” Hugo asked her. She looked down for a moment then turned to face him. 

   “I know you're bisexual and Lou is gay. But I don't know much more than that. I don't know why you two are keeping this from me. You're my brothers. We should be able to be honest -” 

   “Honest, Emma? You barely tell us anything about yourself either. You keep everything to yourself and even though you're our sister, I don't know who you are. I don't know much of anything about you. So us keeping this from you… you're to blame,” Hugo snapped. Emma's blood ran cold, a shiver going down her spine.

   She couldn't argue because she knew he was right. She had closed herself off from everyone in order to keep her privacy. But her privacy wasn't worth her relationship with her siblings. 

   “I understand, Hu. I get it. How about this, we start being honest with each other. Starting now. So, what are you guys keeping from me?” 

   “I'm dating Nadir… I have been for most of this year, actually. We met when he came over to play video games with you. I've been playing up the flirting with girls so our parents won't know - and because Hugo is shy,” Louis said quickly as his face turned dark red, Hugo's following suit. 

   “Okay. Um… well, I'm bi. As you know. But I'm also poly… Marie and I are together, but we're also with Philippe and I'm with Rosalie. Lou helps me talk to girls. He gets to look straight and I get to date people I'm normally too scared to talk to. Your turn,” Hugo crossed his arms. 

   “Can we go now?” Nadir asked, fidgeting in his seat. Emma nodded, not really wanting him to hear. He left the room and went to go chat with their mother. 

   “I'm attracted to girls. I… I like girls. I always have. But I didn't want to embarrass Maman and Papa… every time I thought to come out, something important was happening and I didn't want to intrude. I know Maman and Papa wouldn't care, it's not that. I just, I don't know. I'm not ready yet. I… I'm also… I'm Ch - I want to be an illustrator. For comic books. Maybe even write my own story someday,” Emma shrugged a bit, trying not to draw attention to how uncomfortable it made her to say it out loud. 

   "I dance. Professionally… I teach little girls. I have since I turned eighteen. I personally think it's fun and it's given me a lot more confidence and it helps them out too. It's a lot of hard work and there are bad days, but yeah. It's a bit embarrassing. No one but Hugo and Philippe knew up until now…” Marie smiled shyly, something she normally never did.

   Emma couldn't help but think about how you never really know a person. It wasn't a thought of feeling betrayed, it was merely an observation. She didn't judge any of her family, she was simply curious to find out more about them. Emma figured this was just the tip of the iceberg of her brothers and Marie. And if this was just the beginning with them, people she knew her whole life, what was Angela hiding? Who was she really? 

 

   The next day was Girls Day for Emma and her mother. Being the only two girls in the family, they usually got away for a day once (or three times) a month. They went to a salon and spa and spent the day there, relaxing and ignoring their phones. 

   Currently, they had face masks on that made their skin green as they got pedicures, holding hands. 

   “Maman?” 

   “Yeah, honey?” 

   “I… I want to cut my hair. I think it's time. I'm ready for a change,” she said instead. She really wanted to ask about the hidden side to people and how to bring it out, but she decided she would lead up to it. 

   “Okay, honey. How short? You want to shave your hair completely off?” Marinette asked, giggling a bit. Knowing her mother, she just might let her. 

   “No! Maybe a little past my shoulders. No bangs, they're just too much trouble,” Emma responded, smiling as much as the mask would allow. 

   “So, Alya told me an old… classmate of mine came back. And your father told me the same thing awhile back, that she came to see him. Alya says she has a daughter, maybe about your age. Is she in your class?” Maman asked, closing her eyes again and trying to sound casual. Emma bit her lip, trying to find a way to phrase it. 

   “Yes, she is. Her name is Angela. She doesn't know who her dad is. She's really sweet and funny and she stands up for people. She does what's right. She's kind of shy but once she opens up, she's really fun. You'd like her, Maman,” Emma said quickly, trying to get this idea of Angela in her head before she could even speculate that she was like her mother. Emma didn't want Madame Bourgeois tarnishing her daughter's reputation. Even though she never met the woman, she was sure she'd do just that. 

   “That's interesting. Chloé and I were… Chloé was a bully. She was selfish and spoiled and egotistical. But if her daughter is like you say she is, I wouldn't mind meeting her... maybe even give Chloé a chance. I'm not exactly the same as I was, maybe she isn't either."

   “Speaking of Ange… how do you get people to open up to you? I don't feel like people really trust me, and I don't really open myself up to them. Is there a way to fix that? To, I don't know, be more inviting to that sort of thing?” Emma looked down at her manicured hands, perfectly painted black with a bright green middle nail on each hand. She knew she probably shouldn't be so obvious, but she couldn't help it. 

   Marinette remained silent for a while before looking over at her daughter, her bright blue eyes alert. 

   “You need to show that you are open and trust others first, before they trust you. You sort of need to prove yourself worthy of their trust. It's hard, and trust can be broken so easily. But if it's something you want to do, you might want to start by telling the truth,” Emma's mother said softly. She nodded, understanding. 

   “I want to be an illustrator for graphic novels. I want to get into an art school and study under Nathanaël Kurtzburg. I want to stop feeling like I need to hide who I am just so I can get some privacy. I want people to know me, I just don't want it plastered on magazines,” Emma sighed. 

   “I see. But have you ever asked what Louis or Hugo wanted? Or Marie, Clément, or Félix? Or even Angela? Have you asked any of them what they wanted? What you want is important and you should fight for it. But don't forget that other people have goals and dreams too, just like you. You might be surprised by what you find out if you just ask,” Marinette smiled a bit, mostly with her eyes.

   Emma could see as her mother grew older, she was very much like her own mother. So she nodded, accepting this advice and decided to ask them when she next saw them. She should be curious about her friends, she should want to know them. There was a difference between an invasion of privacy and a caring friend and she was determined to be a friend. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "secret" by the pierces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 years ago...

   Maman had gone to the hospital last night and Papa drove her. The twins promised to take care of Emma but he didn't trust them, so he took all three of them to the Albert’s. Nino, much to his dismay, didn't go to the hospital with his wife and stayed behind to watch the kids. He desperately wanted to be by her side but he was stuck watching the kids. Adrien had thanked him and run off to the hospital. Emma was worried about her Maman, never having seen her strong and capable mother crash like that in all her seven years. Something was broken, something had to be. She was probably dead and it was all her fault because she couldn't stop screaming. 

   Emma didn't have the presence of mind to play with Hugo, Louis, and Marie, instead resigning herself to sit on the couch in silence. Nino sat next to her, watching the others play before looking at her. 

   “Let's have a talk, huh?” Nino asked Emma and scooped her up in his arms. He wasn't muscular like her Papa, but his mushiness was familiar and comforting all the same. He had been the first to hold her after her parents, she had been told. Nino’s embrace was always welcomed after that initial moment. 

   He sat her down on the counter and went to get some salty tortilla chips he knew she liked. 

   “You saw, didn't you?” Nino spoke quietly, as if he didn't want her siblings to hear. Emma didn't know how to respond for a moment, then settled on ignorance. People his age always believed people her age were ignorant. 

   “Saw what, Uncle Nino?” 

   “The suit, Emmy. She didn't fall down the stairs like you said, huh? You saw your mother in the suit. As Ladybug. You can be shocked, your Aunt and I were shocked too when we found out.” 

   “So what if I did?” 

   “You can't tell anyone that Marinette is Ladybug, okay? No one outside of me, Alya, Adrien, and your grandparents know. It wouldn't be safe if people knew who your maman is,” Nino said as he came back with tortilla chips and the spicy salsa Emma liked. She munched on it happily for a moment, letting the heat fill her mouth before swallowing. 

   "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't tell anyone,” Emma pouted, her pale brows wrinkling. Her hair was nearly blonde and her mother always said she looked the most like her father out of all of them. Nino messed up her long hair and went to go stop Louis and Marie from ruining the couch with grape juice that they had snuck out of the fridge. 

   “Marie, give it to - Louis, come on… put it d - no, no don't!” Nino said, chasing them around the couch while Hugo giggled. 

   Emma had lied to godmother and godfather, but not her father. She didn't have a choice in that. Louis and Hugo had been upstairs, playing with their toys while Emma sat near the window and drew. Next thing she had known, she saw her mother in a red suit with black spots crash into a building. 

   Not crash, she was thrown. Without missing a beat, she had dropped her sketchbook and pencil, abandoning the flower she drew, and raced down the stairs into the lobby of their apartment. She felt cold and shaky, seeing her mother drag herself into an alley as her transformation wore off.

   The clothes she wore were the same ones she had on that morning when she had kissed her children goodbye, her hair in the same style. But instead of the pink lipstick her mother wore, blood painted her lips and spilled down the corner. Emma screamed. 

   “Maman, maman! Wake up,” Emma shrieked, shaking her. Marinette opened her eyes to stare at her only daughter and smiled weakly. 

   “Get your f-father, Emma,” she whispered and handed her the cellphone from her pocket. Emma tapped in her parents wedding anniversary and found the contact that said “Mon Adrien” and called. 

   “Hello, my lady. Stress at -”   
Emma screamed into the phone, tears running down her chubby cheeks. Her father recognised her and begged her to calm down so he could understand. Emma shrieked again, sobbing as she tried to wipe the blood from her mother's face. Adrien yelled into the phone, asking what had happened. 

   “Papa! Maman's dead! Help!” 

   “Emma, where are you both?” 

   “‘Cross the street from home! Hurry,” Emma sobbed into the phone. People were gathering around and calling for ambulances which had shown up before her father did. Emma wouldn't let anyone touch her and screamed when they tried, curled around herself protectively. Then her father showed up, like a white knight still in his flour-dusted apron, and gathered her up. 

   “Is Maman alive? Emma! Is Marinette alive?! Please, please… Emma, please tell me,” he had sobbed, his voice thick. His tears only made his daughter’s tears worse and he ran into the apartment and started screaming for his sons, who ran down the stairs. Hugo screamed when he saw the blood on Emma's hands but Louis was all business, taking Emma from their father and holding her against his side. She shook like a leaf, gasping for breath. It felt like something heavy was on her chest and rocks tumbled in her stomach. Louis could feel that her skin was cold and clammy but he didn't let her go. 

   That had been the scariest moment of Emma's life and she knew she would never tell anyone about her mother. But it seemed like it wouldn't matter because her mother had injured her shoulder joint too severely, and that was just the least severe of the injuries she sustained.

   Emma's job was to take care of Tikki until her mother was released from the hospital. Emma didn't mind her, but she thought she was too sweet. But she gladly shared her cookies and Tikki sat on her shoulder while she drew. Their friendship was short lived because Marinette left with her one day and didn't return with her, only explaining that she couldn't be Ladybug anymore. 

   By the time Emma was ten, she had learned that her father was Chat Noir. She knew she wanted to be just like her dad, protecting Her Lady and battling akumas. She had already been taking gymnastics for a few years now and put everything she had into it. She never dreamed that she could use it as Chat Noir but being able to do those flips and illusions felt freeing to her. She quit when she was fourteen and tracked the man with the Miraculouses down and politely demanded that she be given the black cat Miraculous, like her father had. 

   “Please, monsieur… I've been dreaming about it for years. I'm ready. Really, I am! I can do it, just give me a chance. Please, I promise I'll be the best Chat Noir ever! Please, please… I'll do anything. I just want to help people in any way I can,” Emma had practically shouted at him.

   She wasn't particularly tall, nor was she as beautiful as her parents at that age. But Master Fu saw a fire in her eyes, a passion he recognised. 

   He didn't say yes or no at the time, just that he would be watching to see if she was worthy of it. He then walked away from her, leaving her to stand helplessly on the sidewalk. 

   Emma started working out in a gym and took kickboxing and yoga, making sure to keep her body strong and her mind sharp. She defended people who were bullied and worked hard at her studies. Out of all her siblings, she was the one who had their mother’s ambition and sense of justice. Emma would do anything it took to get to the top, to reach her goals. Her two older brothers weren't like that at all and Félix mostly just wanted to be left alone. 

   All Marinette's children had her gentle heart, though, and that's how they were alike. Perhaps, too gentle of a heart, because everyone felt it the day Louis was torn from the closet against his will. 

 

   The trashy magazine lay open on Emma's bed as Louis, Hugo, Nadir, Marie, and Angela went about their own ways of coping. If they had caught Louis, the most careful out of all of them, the other’s secrets weren't far behind.   
Louis wasn't letting anyone touch him, just sat on a corner of the bed, his usually perfectly styled hair was a messy mop of black on his head. 

   “I don't want to go to school today,” Louis muttered, looking at Emma's floral bedspread. Marie rubbed at her unmade face then ran her fingers through her curly hair. Nadir sat in a corner, clearly holding back his tears. Emma silently thanked him for that, being that Louis didn't need another person losing it. Hugo paced, occasionally pulling at his light hair and pushing up his glasses. Angela was the only one not moving, just sitting quietly and staring at Emma every so often. There was something in her dark eyes that Emma couldn't read but decided to focus on her brother’s problem. 

   “Okay. You shouldn't have to, Lou. Maybe stay in today and we'll bring back the work you missed. Look, no one will care,” Marie said to him. Emma didn't know what to say. She hadn't been the one outed but she knew she would be inconsolable if she was. She knew nothing she said could make this situation better so she didn't try.

   No one else knew what to do either so they stayed silent. It was six in the morning, no one was really awake. They just rushed over when Emma and Louis called. Angela bit her lip for a moment before standing and pulling Louis's arms off his legs and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him tuck his face in her neck. 

   “Everyone loves you. You're still awesome and talented. Nothing about you has changed. Nothing about how we feel about you has changed. We'll stand by you no matter what,” Angela said softly and scratched the crown of his head. Emma suddenly yearned for Ladybug’s scratches, wanting to be soothed as well. Or maybe she was just jealous of the affection her brother was getting from the girl she had a crush on. 

   “Thank you, Ange.” 

   “Sometimes things are painful for a while, but your heart always makes room for it. Then you'll feel better,” she whispered. “You don't have to go to school today.” 

   And he didn't. Emma didn't hear anyone say anything about it at school. People pretended it didn't exist. Angela and Emma had lunch together alone and for the first time, Emma drew Angela with her permission. She giggled sometimes, her cheeks pink, as Emma shaded in her hair. 

   “So… how do you like Ladybug? She's pretty rad, right?” Angela asked, looking over at Emma. She didn't look up. 

   “Yeah, she's cool. A bit uptight though. Did you see Chat’s haircut? She looks pretty hot, huh?” Emma grinned down at her drawing. She didn't notice Angela’s bright red face or how she looked away. 

   “Yeah… it looks… good. Kind of like yours, actually,” Angela said and reached out to touch a strand, making Emma stiffen. 

   “Pretty popular haircut, I guess.” 

   After a short silence, Angela said: “Hey, Emma?”  

   “Hm?” Emma looked down, shading her upper lip. 

   “Can I tell you a secret?”  

   Emma looked up at her, putting her sketchpad and pencil down. 

   “Me first, okay?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the kids aren't all right" - fall out boy

   They waited until the weekend to have that talk. Angela decided it was time to open up to her and Emma decided it was time to start being a friend. From what she heard from Alya, her mother had been a great friend. She hoped she had enough of her mother in her. 

   Louis finally returned to school, this time with his shoulders squared and his hand in Nadir’s. He actually looked ready to fight anyone who said anything, but no one did. No one even noticed. Emma thought it was better this way because not being noticed made Louis feel better. 

   None of the other's secrets had been found out yet, but they all knew it was a matter of time. Emma occasionally leaned forward to scratch Louis’s hair and pass him notes. He seemed to appreciate her attempt at being normal. She didn't know how else to help him get back to his life. Occasionally people would go up to him and say they felt bad about the article and hadn't bought it. Louis would smile and hug them, thanking them for their kindness. Emma was glad some people had respected his privacy. 

   All had been well the rest of the week but now was the moment of truth. Emma and Angela walked around the history museum together, slowly, taking it all in. Emma hadn't been since she was a kid and it was Angela’s first time here. Neither of them spoke for a while, just walking and looking at the exhibits. Emma couldn't help but feel like this could be considered a date but fought to put it out of her mind. It was Angela's idea to come here so she wasn't going to spoil it. History was Angela's thing and she talked about how she had been to museums all around the world. 

   “So… can we talk now?” Angela asked and took a seat on a bench in the Egypt exhibit. Emma sat next to her and nodded. Angela shifted uncomfortably so Emma decided to dive right in. 

   “I… um… okay. I once saw my mother almost die. When I was seven. She was… she fell… no. No more lies. She was thrown across Paris into a building by an akuma. She almost died. It was the scariest day of my life… now, every day feels like that. This overwhelming sense of anxiety. I'm scared that because of who I am, the people I love will be targeted… by, like, the reporters, you know. But it's not my job to decide what's right for others." Emma sighed and looked down at her shoes.

   "I… I like my privacy and I never want to infringe upon other’s. But there's a difference between infringing on privacy and being a friend. You know more about me than anyone. I love mint chocolate chip ice cream, and chimichangas with steak, and I'll forget to shower if I'm working on a drawing. I sometimes wear makeup but I never cover up my acne… I love my parents. I want people to trust me,” Emma said softly, so no one but Angela heard her. She couldn't be sure who was around. Angela listened intently to her, placing her hand over hers. When Emma was done, she gave it a squeeze. 

   “I know who my father is. That's why we came back to Paris. My mother wanted me to meet him… and he rejected me, assuming I was like my mother. He wanted me to leave. He said he only slept with my mother once when he was blind drunk and it wasn't the biggest mistake of his life, being the cause for my existence was. ‘Another Chloé,’ he said. I didn't even say anything to him, he just… kicked me out of his studio. I've known who he was for months, since I saw you and your brother at the park… I wanted your help to reach out to him. I want to see if he'll take custody of me,” Angela sighed and looked down at her pink-painted nails. Emma wanted to throttle Madam Bourgeois. She knew if people associated Angela with her mother, she would never get to be her own person. Emma was glad she hadn't met her mother because she wasn't sure what she'd do. Without even knowing the woman, something about her made her want to lash out irrationally. 

   “Okay… why don't I meet him? And talk you up or something. I don't know, I don't think he'd hate you if he knew you. I don't know how anyone could hate you. You're amazing. Maybe your mom hurt him just like she hurt everyone else… as bad as that sounds. I'm sorry. I don't know your mom but from what everyone else says… she wasn't a good person.” 

   Ange looked at Emma with a look she had never seen before. Determination. The light in her eyes was gone and for a moment, she reminded Emma of someone. 

   “I want my father to see me, the real me. Not as someone who is just like my mother. If my mother hurt him, it's just another person to add to the list. Another person I need to prove myself to. And that's what I'm going to do. But I want to start with my father,” Angela said. She straightened her shoulders and looked Emma in the eye. Emma turned her hand over to hold Angela's back. 

   “Okay. Just tell me what I have to do.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "riptide" by vance joy

   School had let out for the week and they were all discussing their plans for the weekend, sitting at a café. Marie had her dance lessons with her kids, Louis had a video game date with Nadir, Hugo was studying with Phillippe and Rosalie, whom were off doing other obligations at the moment. 

   “What are you doing, Emmy?” Marie asked. Emma sometimes remembered randomly that she was named after her mother, and almost always when she looked like her like that. Large eyes, completely interested. Emma shrugged. 

   “I… I don't know. Probably going to look for a pet. Maman said I couldn't have one yet, especially because I'll be gone for a long time. Papa said I could get one and smooth things over with Maman later. I was going to adopt a dog, being that I’m allergic to cats…” Emma trailed off when she noticed no one was listening to her. She bit her lip and looked down into her cup of tea until Angela nudged her.

   “Can I go with you? I've never had a pet,” she smiled, placing her hand over Emma’s. 

   “Yeah, sure! I'm actually going today. Are you sure your mother will let you,” Emma asked. Angela shrugged and played with her croissant, letting the flakey layers bury themselves under her nails. 

   “I… I don't care. I'm going,” Angela said softly then smiled again. “I want to see the kittens.”  
Emma finished her tea and slipped her croissant into a paper bag, Angela handing hers over to be put in the bag. 

   Marie, Hugo, and Louis kissed their cheeks and they walked over to Emma's bike. She unchained it and got on, Angela shifting uncomfortably next to her. 

   “I… I don't have a bike. I don't know how to ride one either. Never learned,” Angela giggled nervously and pulled at the end of her braid. Emma grinned and looked up at her through her lashes. 

   “That's no problem. Just get behind me and hold on,” Emma said, holding out her hand. “Let's go on an adventure.” 

   Angela climbed over behind her, feet on the poles and hands on her shoulders. Emma started pedalling, the cool wind on her face. She could feel Angela's fingers dig into her shoulders as they went faster. 

   “Faster,” Angela laughed, screaming in delight when Emma complied. 

   "Hold on,” Emma called out as they went down a hill, picking up speed. Turned a corner carefully, being that there was extra weight. 

   "Emma! Careful, careful,” Angela laughed, her arms slowly folding in front of Emma to rest around her neck. Emma could feel heat rise in her cheeks but all she cared about was hearing her laugh. It was better than any song, to her at least. 

   Emma slowed down when they neared an adoption shelter and they got off. 

   “Let's go to the park after, okay? It's so pretty today,” Angela smiled, spreading her arms out and spinning around once. Emma laughed and nodded. 

   “Okay, okay. Puppy first,” Emma rolled her eyes and went inside. There were two kids who stared at them when they walked in. Their jaw dropped, eyes almost popping out of their head. 

   “Chat Noir,” the little boy whispered. Only Emma heard, being that she was standing next to him. She looked down at him slyly and winked, finger over her lips. 

   "Our secret,” she whispered back, looking back at the puppies. He nodded woodenly. 

   Angela was on the other side of the room, looking at the kittens through the cage. The little girl gazed up at her, her expression similar to the boy’s. 

   "Ladybug,” the little girl breathed. Angela smiled down at her, trying not to laugh. 

   “Keep it between us, okay,” she whispered and winked at her, looking back at the kittens. The little girl nodded and ran over to the little boy. 

   "I wish I could have a kitten, but I'm allergic to them,” Angela sighed and walked over to her friend. 

   Emma found a cage with a little mutt puppy with a missing eye. She went over to the woman who worked there and asked to see the puppy. It was a girl with fur a mix of white, brown, and black. The minute the puppy was in her arms, she was licking her face. Angela rushed over and started petting her, cooing. 

   "Who's a good girl? You're so cute,” Angela said to her. 

   "What's her name,” Emma asked. 

   “Cosette. She was blinded by another dog two months ago and her owners handed her over once she healed,” she said. 

   “I'll take her,” Emma smiled and looked down at the puppy. “I have the perfect family for you, Cosette! Maman and Papa are the nicest people alive and my brothers are so loving. You'll be very happy with us.” 

   She paid for her, looking behind her at the little boy to smile at him. 

   Emma tied the puppy into the basket in her bike then both girls got on the same way they had before. She started pedalling to the park, this time not as fast because of the new addition. 

   "Thank you for taking me with you,” Angela smiled, folding her arms around her neck as they rode, resting her chin on her shoulder. Emma smiled back at her for a bit before looking back ahead. 

   The park was pretty empty so they took their spot under a tree, holding the puppy’s rope to make sure she didn't get away. 

   “Did you finish the home - of course you did. Do you mind helping me with Maths,” Angela asked, pulling out her books. 

   "Yeah, no problem. It's not my favourite subject, but I’m pretty good at it,” Emma shrugged, leaning over to see the work. She had done it days before so she had to struggle to remember the answers. But they stayed in the park until the sky got dark and the air grew colder, just talking.

   The homework was done and they had all the time in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "big fun" from heathers

   The Dupain-Cheng kids hadn't been to their lake house in a while. It was the twins birthday and they had wanted to spend it there although Emma couldn't fathom why. Emma knew her father had begged for the cabin a few months before the twins were born, saying he had never had one and wanted to give a happy, loving family to the kids. And by that, he meant a vacation cabin they could go to for family fun time. 

   It was near their December break and they would be off in a week, but that didn't matter to the twins. Louis brought his boyfriend to the party and Hugo brought his boyfriend and other girlfriend, Phillippe and Rosalie. Marie brought her brother and Emma brought Angela and Félix, so Clémont would have someone to play with. The parents dropped their kids off, except for Angela, who got a cab. 

   She had told her mother that she was staying at a friend’s house for the weekend then took a taxi to the house. She didn't want to ask Nino or Adrien if she could go in the car with them. Emma had left Cosette in the care of her parents before leaving. Although her mother had complained about the dog, Emma knew she loved her. 

   The lake was murky, the sand had grass growing out of it, and the house looked like it hadn't been kept up with in years. But it didn't bother Angela a bit. The girls shared a room and the boys shared a room while the third one was given to the kids. Angela and Emma, without really noticing, put their sleeping bags next to each other while Marie and Rose set up theirs across from them. 

   The girls got into their bathing suits, Rose and Emma in one-pieces and Marie and Ange in bikinis. Emma's had a low V down to her waist and a bright green belt around her waist. The back was low and showed off her acne but she didn't care. She liked how she felt in it. She also knew it was a bit too close to Chat Noir, but it looked good on her. Ange thought so too, but didn't say anything. 

   Ange was a bit self-conscious about her bikini being that it was a red top with white polka-dots and black bottoms, thinking it might be a bit too close to her Ladybug suit. Tikki was hidden safely away in her bag in case she needed her but she hoped she wouldn't. Emma had left Plagg to sleep in the kitchen cabinets so if he got hungry, it wouldn't be her problem. But looking at themselves now, it had probably not been the wisest idea to wear such obvious clothes. 

   They stared at each other as if trying to piece together some puzzle, something hidden or something they just looked over. But Rosalie caught their attention before they could pinpoint exactly what they were missing. 

   "Oh my god, you guys are so cute! I love couples outfits! You guys look like Ladybug and Chat Noir! That is so totally cute! Can I take a picture?” Rose gushed, rooting around in her bag for her phone. Her red curls bounced as she walked over to them, grinning and holding her phone up. 

   “Ladybug?” Emma asked, looking at Angela. 

   “Chat Noir.” Angela looked back at her, her brows pulled together. 

   “Picture?” They said at the same time while Marie laughed. Emma suddenly felt too exposed and Angela wanted to put on her white cover-up already. But they obliged and stood next to each other. 

   "Oh, come on! Act more coupley! I'll send this to you guys after, okay?” Rose grinned, angling the phone. 

   “Couple?” Emma and Ange echoed and glanced at each other again. 

   “You mean you two aren't… like, together? Oh sorry! I just assumed because you two hung out a lot outside of school, alone… and how you two were just looking at each other… Hugo looks at me like that all the… oh, never mind! Just look less stiff, okay?” Rosalie smiled and they tried to look more comfortable. Angela was a bit taller than Emma so Emma put her elbow on the taller girl’s shoulder while Angela's hand rested on her waist. Once the picture was taken, Rose went on to gush about how great this day was going to be and how anyone else at the lake would be sure to come by. Emma had forgotten this wasn't a private lake, being that all she remembered as a kid was her splashing her brothers. She wasn't even sure Félix had been born yet. 

   When the girls had made it outside, they realised the boys had been waiting for them. Rose ran up to Hugo and wrapped her arms around his neck to pepper kisses all over his face. Her red hair was in a ponytail that whipped around as she jumped. Marie was next and just gave him a hug, her cheek to his chest. Emma felt a bit of jealousy at the scene but shook it off. It was her brothers’ birthday and they deserved the attention.

   “Hey, guys! Race you to the lake!” Emma bolted and she could hear footsteps behind her, struggling to catch up. 

   “You cheated!” Louis yelled from behind her. 

   “Or maybe you're just slow,” Emma teased, running a bit faster. She could hear one set of footsteps directly behind her and was determined not to lose. She had never lost a race to her nerdy and lazy brothers and she wasn't going to start now. 

   Angela kept pace with her, unlike the others who fell behind. Emma wondered how, being that she was the fastest in their class. But then again, she had never raced against her before. It wasn't exactly the thing to do as a teenager, even though she was the youngest in her group of friends. 

   Emma slowed down, mostly from shock, and watched Angela pass her. Emma never noticed how… toned she was. She could see the muscles in her thighs, abdomen, and arms clearly as she ran. But with a control greater than one Emma possessed, Angela stopped dead when she got to the lake, not wanting to get wet. Her heels dug into the grassy sand to stop herself from going further. 

   Emma ploughed into her, skidding until they both fell into the water face-first. The others had time to stop so they laughed at Emma and Angela being all tangled up and dirty. Emma wanted to ask why the fuck they decided to have their party here in the middle of December. It wasn't snowy this year, but it was cold. 

   “It's way too damn cold for this,” Emma glared at her laughing brothers. Louis stepped forward and held out a hand to help them up. 

   “Oh look! Other stupid people decided to go to the lake like you two did,” Emma laughed as she took her brother's help. She was shivering from the cold and wiped the dirt off her arms and stomach. 

   "Oh come on! If we get sick, we get to skip school,” Louis grinned. Nadir covered his mouth and messed up his hair. Emma turned around to help Ange to her feet. 

   “Oh hey! Let's play chicken,” Phillippe suggested, smiling. Hugo, Phillippe, Louis, Nadir, Rosalie and Marie went off to play in the lake while Emma and Angela sat on the sandy grass. Angela sung softly while she read and Emma looked around at the other students. Emma blew out a breath. 

   “Hey, Emmy. Did you get - oh, wait. Of course you did,” Angela smiled. Emma hadn't paid attention to what she said, her mind elsewhere. 

   “Ange? Why do you look sad sometimes? There's a look in your eyes, when you think no one is looking. You look so… miserable. Are you okay?” 

   Angela bit her lip, playing with her bikini and avoiding looking at her. 

   “It's my mother. It's always my mother. Sometimes, I think I'm the only person in the world that she loves… or who loves her. But I… she makes me miserable. She's a bully and she's always talking badly about people… I wish I wasn't related to her. I love her but she's just… she's too much. She doesn't see that she's driving me away by being so dependent on me. She doesn't see that when people know her, they don't want to get to know me… you have a wonderful life. You have brothers who adore you and parents who are still madly in love… I don't have any of it. I don't even have a father who wants me around. I'm scared that I'll always be living in my mother's shadow. That one day, you guys will decide that I'm not worth the trouble,” Angela said softly and fidgeted with the tie on her bikini bottom. Emma didn't know what to say so she just draped her arm around her shoulders and drew her close. Angela tucked her head under Emma's chin, leaning into her. They stayed that way for a while, neither speaking or moving. Emma kissed the top of her head. 

   "You're not alone. You're never alone. You have my brothers and Marie and her parents and mine. You have me. You aren't alone. We'll always be here, Ange. Never forget that,” Emma said softly into her hair. Ange nodded a bit but didn't respond. She just rested her hand on Emma's waist in a sort of hug. 

   “Hey there, ladies,” a guy’s voice said. Emma and Angela quickly parted, turning toward the voice. Angela didn't recognise him and Emma knew she had never seen him at school. He looked a bit older than Angela's eighteen years. 

   "Oh, um, hi,” Angela responded a bit tightly, her lips pursed. It was the least friendly Emma had ever seen her. 

   “You two are those girls from the magazines! Angela Bourgeois and Emma Dupain-Cheng, right? I think I speak for the entire male population of Paris when I say you two would look a lot prettier if you smiled,” he said and ran a thumb over Emma’s frowning mouth. She drew back, too grossed out for words, her jaw dropped. She regained her composure after a moment and glared at him. 

   “Good thing for me, I don't care. So it's not my problem to impress the ‘male population’. Hell, it wouldn't be even if I did,” Emma snapped, her nails digging into the sand. 

   “Ooh, you like girls? Why don't you two make out while I watch? That would be so hot. Can I get in on that action?” 

   “We're not porn! We're people. You're disgusting. God, just go away.” Angela looked ready to fight him and Emma couldn't help but feel a little turned on. She'd never seen her sweet, mild-mannered friend look so angry. 

   “You two are too pretty to be gay. What a waste,” he sighed and shrugged. “No need to be such bitches.” 

   “Oh, that's it,” Angela growled and nearly got to her feet before Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back down. 

   "Don't, Ange. He's not worth it,” she said softly. 

   “God, are you PMSing? No need to be so uptight. Learn to take a damn joke.”  
Angela looked at her pointedly until Emma let her go so she could hit him. Emma tried to give him a chance, but sometimes the only way to learn is if a pretty blonde girl punches you square in the face and knocks you on your ass. He left while shouting insults at them but they didn't pay attention. 

   “Your hand looks bad. Want me to pour some cold water over it,” Emma asked and Ange shook her head. 

   “Nah, I've had worse. Want to go look for rocks that match each other's eyes? Or coral that's in a cool shape?” Angela was back to smiling as she got to her feet and Emma followed her. She knew Angela just wanted to move on and she was happy to oblige. 

   They rummaged around the grass and sand for a bit, listening to their friends screaming with delight. Emma found a pretty brown rock easily, one that looked just like Ange’s eyes, so much so that she wanted to keep it. The rock was a nice deep brown with little shiny flecks in it that reflected in the light, It took Angela longer but she came back with two rocks, one closer to green and one closer to blue. 

   “I couldn't decide which because your eyes look green or blue depending on the light,” Ange smiled and placed them in her hands, taking the brown rock from her. “Boring old brown. Well, at least it looks like my eyes!” 

   “There's nothing boring about you.” 

   Angela looked down at Emma’s bathing suit then back up at her face, her round cheeks turning pink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sit still, look pretty" by daya

   Emma liked helping her parents when she could. Sometimes she was too busy finishing up a panel from her graphic novel or she wanted to get farther ahead in her class so she didn't have time. But today, she had something else to do.

   She had an interview. 

   She didn't like doing them but as the daughter of one of the best fashion designers in France, certain things were expected of her. Normally they asked about her mother's upcoming line or how she was liking going to a public school over a private institution.

   So that morning, Emma got dressed in a pretty silvery dress her mother had made her, flats, and a silver headband. Emma liked dressing up, but didn't usually wear this much makeup. It clogged her pores and usually made her acne worse for days after. As if she wasn't the ugliest out of all her siblings already. Her brothers got their father's amazing skin while Emma got acne and her mother's height. Well, at least the dress covered the acne on her back. The “journalist” wouldn't have that to poke fun of at least. 

   “You don't have to do this, honey. You could have said no. We can still call and -,” Marinette said to her daughter as they went to a studio. Emma shrugged and tugged at the bodice of her dress. 

   “It's okay, Maman. I'm okay with it,” she smiled. It had been a few years since she had done an interview and she had forgotten how… invasive it was. But she had agreed to it and planned on keeping her word. So here she sat, in front of a woman with very purple hair as she asked her questions. 

   “Will you be at the fashion show in America, representing your mother,” she asked Emma. 

   “Maman, Hugo, Louis and I are going. Papa decided to stay home with Félix. But I will be modelling some of my mother's designs that night and so will Louis. We're very proud of our mother,” Emma shrugged. 

   "You mentioned your brother. An article came out weeks ago outing your brother as gay. Do you have anything to say about that?” 

   Emma looked at the recording device on the table, leaning closer to it so it wouldn't miss one anger-filled word. 

   “I have too much to say. My brother was violated and forced out of the closet against his will. He's always been very open and cooperative with you reporters and this is how you repay him? With this blatant disrespect? He loves journalism and hopes to be a reporter and after this… he may never want to even buy another magazine! Why do you want to ruin us? What did my family ever do to you?” 

   “We are truth-seekers, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. If your brother was so ashamed of who he was, why did he go out with that boy?”

   "Louis isn't ashamed! That's not the point. The point is that it should have been his choice to come out and you took that from him. You stalked him then posted private moments on a magazine for everyone to see. That's sick. And why are we talking about him to begin with? If you want deets on my brother, you're going to have to ask him yourself.”   
Emma leaned forward, her manicured nails digging into the armrests of the chair. She wanted to strangle this woman. How calm and uncaring she was made Emma irrationally angry.

   “Fine. Let's get back to you, Emma. Is there anyone special in your life? Perhaps a boy?” Emma's face and ears turned red as she slid back into her chair. 

   “Well… um. I don't see how that's important. I - I mean, well… I kind of… yeah. But it's not a thing. They don't like me that way. It's no big deal. Whatever,” Emma giggled nervously, trying not to imagine Angela’s kind smiles or how her hair shone in the sun. No no no!

   “Oh, I think it is. What's the name of the boy who has your heart,” the reporter asked. The first time in years that Emma had been in an interview and she had already ruined her streak of not giving anything away. She might as well shout into the heavens that she was Chat Noir. Boy, would that go well!

   “M - my mother is going to be going to New York City come March. I'm going to be going with her as one of her models and representatives. I'm going to finish my schooling in America and hopefully get into uni there.” Emma hoped she had distracted the woman from her previous line of thought.

   “What are some colleges in America are you considering?” 

   “Mount Holyoke, Wellesley, Scripps, Barnard, and Sarah Lawrence. Wellesley and Holyoke are my top choices but I would love to go to Barnard to live in New York City,” Emma smiled. The rest of the conversation devolved into her makeup and wardrobe, how silver brought out her eyes and how festive it was for the upcoming holiday. Every time the woman tried to steer her in a direction she wasn't comfortable with, Emma would steer her in another path. It went this way for a good two hours until Emma decided that it was over. So the woman said goodbye and Emma left with her mother.

   They walked together down the sidewalk until Emma came across a jewellery store. She still needed to get Angela's present.

   “Maman, can we go in,” she asked. The store was blessedly warm and inviting to her cool skin. Everything glittered and reflected light beautifully, but she only saw one thing that caught her eye.

   It was a silver necklace with a fire opal pendant, small cherry quartz chips surrounded the main stone. Emma made a beeline to it and asked if the back of it could be engraved.

   “Of course, Mademoiselle. What would you like?”

   “An A. I would just like an A engraved on the back in script. Is that possible,” Emma asked. The man nodded and made a note of that.

   “It should be ready by noon tomorrow to be picked up.”   
Walking home, Emma couldn't wait for tomorrow. She got the perfect present and Angela would love it. She wished she had it in her hand already to give to her, but she would have to wait for Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "alone together" by fall out boy

   Christmas break was just a bit boring and always overdone in the Dupain-Cheng home. Every year, Adrien would bring in the biggest tree he could find that still magically fit through the door and beg his kids to decorate it with him. He would pester his wife with small(but very expensive) gifts during the two weeks, usually jewellery or amazing fabric that was hard to find, but he did because of old connections. For his children, he made sure the house always smelled of some sweet he was baking. That was treat enough for them. 

   Emma usually loved this time of year because she got to spend time with her whole family at once, instead of everyone busy with their own lives. 

   But this year she was antsy, wanting to get out and find her lady. She had missed patrol two nights in a row in favour of buying some last minute presents and now she regretted it. She wasn't just Emma, she was Chat Noir too. 

   “Hey, Maman? Is there any possibility of me leaving to go… walk around a bit. It's feeling a little stuffy in here,” she lied. She loved the sugary warmth of her home, but she wanted to see if her lady was out. 

   “Oh, sure. Say hi to Ladybug for me, okay? Bring her a sweater too? Lord knows that suit isn't very warm,” Marinette said as she looked through a book she promised Hugo she would read months ago but never got around to. 

   “Wait, what?” 

   “If you want I can give you some cheese for Plagg and some treats to bring to Ladybug. She looks a bit too skinny, wouldn't you say?” Adrien came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a dishrag. Ladybug wasn't skinny, she had the same body type as Angela and was probably just a bit skinnier than Marie. But she was a mother after all. 

   “What? How? Papa?”

   "We know. We have known. We assumed you found Master Fu and got the miraculous. Oh come on. It's not like you're good at hiding it. That bathing suit? Your hair? You think we wouldn't recognise our own daughter just because she's in a catsuit?” 

   “But - I - what?” Emma shrieked and covered her face with her hands. 

   “I mean, our own parents didn't recognise us, mon chaton. But still,” Marinette laughed a bit and pulled her daughter to her feet.

   “Go see her, okay?”

   Emma sighed and took the treats her father offered, then went to her room to escape out the window. 

   “Plagg, let's go,” Emma muttered. 

   “Magic words…”

   “Now. Plagg, claws out!”

    Emma vaulted with the napkin tied to her hip all over Paris. She called out for her in their usual places and just when she was about to give up, she found the blonde girl on the roof of her school. 

   Emma landed on the roof and slowly walked over to her, putting her baton away to sit next to her. 

   “Hello, my lady. You look purr-fect tonight. Might I say - Ladybug? Are you okay?” 

   "Hey. Yeah. Great. I'm so great,” she said softly, not sounding at all like she meant it. Chat Noir moved closer to her and untied the cloth from her hip. 

   “You feel terrible, huh? Maybe some cheese buns and cookies will make you feel better,” she asked. Ladybug shrugged. 

   “I'm not one for sweets, but I'll take a cheese bun. Probably not going to be as good as my friend's though. Her dad makes the best cheese buns in all of Paris.” 

   “Well, my dad would give her's a run for his money. My dad makes the best in all of France.” 

   Ladybug nodded a bit as she took a bite, smiling a bit into the bun. 

   “My father won't be coming to Christmas dinner tomorrow. I mean I knew, but still. I still hoped. I know… I know I lead what looks like a glamorous life. I got to do things no one else could dream of doing. But I… I always felt like I was missing something. Friends, a real family. I feel so stupid for complaining about it,” Ladybug said sadly, looking down at her gloved hands, clenching and unclenching them. 

   “Why don't you ditch Christmas dinner and go spend Christmas with your dad? You clearly love him if you're so upset.” 

   “I do. I want to get to know him. A friend of mine… a… she's a good friend, she really looks up to him. Maybe I could take her with me.”

   Ladybug looked at Chat as if willing her to understand something. She didn't. She was her father's daughter after all. Adrien and Emma were nothing if not oblivious. 

   “That sounds like a good idea.” 

   “Thanks, Chat. I… E - she's a really good friend. I'm really glad I have her. I just wish she would… loosen up.” 

   Chat stood up and did a handstand, weaving around a bit as she kicked. 

   “That's why you have me, my lady! To always put a smile on your face.”

   “That you do, Chat.”

 

   Christmas Day was hectic in the Dupain-Cheng house. Emma’s grandparents, Alya, Nino, their kids and parents all showed up to the apartment. Nino helped Adrien, Sabine and Alya’s mother cook dinner while Marinette and Tom made dessert.

   Marinette and Adrien knew Emma wasn't staying for dinner being that she had been invited to dinner by Angela. Adrien was a bit hurt over not spending this Christmas with his daughter, but he understood the reasoning. Emma didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit disappointed over missing this Christmas with them too. 

   Emma wore a red dress her mother made her with a black belt and a white collar. Her brothers were in the living room, playing games with Marie and Clémont while Félix sat in the corner and to read his new book.

   “You look nice,” Tom said to Emma.

   “Thank you. You do too,” she said awkwardly. She didn't spend much time around him, not since she was a little girl. She didn't really know him anymore. 

   Marinette walked up, wiping chocolate from her hands on a dish towel.

   “Honey, why don't you head out? It's going to get dark soon. Oh, and take these with you,” Marinette smiled and handed Emma two medium-sized boxes. She held each in her hands, inspecting them. One said ‘Nathanaël Kurtzburg’ and the other said ‘Angela Bourgeois-Kurtzburg’ in Marinette’s pretty script.

   Emma put on her black coat and walked out, holding the boxes under her arm. It had gotten very cold the past week and Louis and Hugo were still recovering from their party. Emma thought it served them right for being idiots, going into that freezing water.

   She pulled the hood closer to cover her ears as she walked, struggling against the wind. 

   “Need help?”

   Emma spun around to find herself looking into Ladybug’s face. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her dark eyes were outlined in black, as if she had gotten ready for an event and decided not to show up. Emma couldn't help but think she looked beautiful in this light. She wondered what family was missing their daughter tonight and how unfortunately dull their night would be without her.

   Ladybug deserved to be the centre of attention, but she also deserved to go home and celebrate with her family. All this musing made Emma forget what Ladybug had asked and she knew she looked like an idiot just staring at her with no response. Plus, she had to meet Angela.

   “What?” 

   “I asked if you needed help. You seem to have your hands full and you look pretty cold, actually,” Ladybug smiled softly, the sad look in her eyes still present. Emma wondered, not for the first time, what could make her so sad. But Emma smiled instead and shifted the presents in her arms.

   “No, no. I'm fine. I'm meeting a friend for Christmas dinner… where should you be? Don't you have a family?” Emma bit her lip, trying to remember that as a civilian she shouldn't know anything about her. She didn't want to sound heartless but what was she supposed to do? 

   “No, I don't. But I guess I should be going. There might be an akuma attack tonight.”

   “Isn't Christmas supposed to be happy? Why would there be an akuma?”

   Ladybug looked at her as if she were so sweet and innocent, a thing to be protected. Emma didn't understand and that was fine. 

   “What a charming thought, in its own way. But it's not happy for everyone. Goodnight, Emma. You look beautiful. I hope you have fun tonight with your friend,” Ladybug said and swung off on her yoyo. Emma sighed and watched her until she was out of sight, the red ribbons whipping in the wind. Walking to the park where Angela asked to meet wasn't a long walk, but it felt like forever in the cold. Her coat was supposed to be warm but the chill settled into her bones anyway. 

   Emma’s ears perked at the crunch of snow under boot and looked up to see Ange. She was grinning happily and waving, her hair tied up. A few strands hung loose around her face and she had actually gone to the trouble of putting on makeup. It made her freckles stand out more and her eyes look darker. Emma felt weak in the knees and forgot how pretty she thought Ladybug had been. Ladybug was nothing compared to Angela.

   “Oh my gosh! It's so cold out! Let's go before we freeze,” Ange laughed and took a box from her arms without asking. Emma was struck speechless, which she was glad for because she wasn't sure she could form a sentence. She just nodded dumbly and walked with her down a street she wasn't incredibly familiar with.

   “You look beautiful, Emma. Really… really beautiful. Thank you so much for coming tonight. It means so much to me. God, I'm so nervous,” Ange giggled, looking at Emma. Emma wanted to say or do something to calm her but she couldn't even safely open her mouth without making a fool of herself. It bothered Emma how insecure Angela was and how she felt like she could never be honest with her mother. Angela only defended others, never herself. It drove Emma up a wall sometimes, seeing her like this. She could never put into words how much she wanted to show her how amazing she was, without saying she loved her. Angela was a most valued friend as well, but it was more complicated than that. Her feelings were so muddled, Emma couldn't even think of anything good to say for a moment. 

   “It's… it's no problem. Thank you for trusting me… with this, I mean. I'll be right here with you all night,” Emma said and looked around at the streets. Well, that was lame.

   It didn't snow much this year, but it was cold and rainy. Emma could smell it in the air, that it was going to rain soon. The weather was a safe topic to think about! It was safer than noticing how the corners of her lips turned upward, more exaggerated from the red lipstick. 

   “It's, uh, cold out,” Emma said, desperately wishing she would just stop talking. 

   Angela was smiling at her and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her cheek. Emma, instead of taking the affection with grace, tripped over her own two feet but caught herself before she fell. Ange laughed and looped their arms together. Yup, that would do it. 

   "You need to be more careful or these presents will be ruined,” Ange giggled and leaned into her as they walked.

   "Oh, come on, princess. I'm never careful,” Emma smiled and looked at the sky again. Okay, yes. This was fine. Just don't look at her. “It's going to rain soon.” 

   “It's beautiful tonight. Romantic. I wonder how many couples are skipping dinner just to walk around tonight, enjoying each other's company. That sounds like a lovely way to spend Christmas,” Ange said, mostly to herself. Emma looked at her and smiled, sighing. 

   "Well, those couples will have to head inside soon or they'll get soaked through.”

   They picked up the pace as thunder erupted overhead, making Emma jump. She hated the rain and the lightning and thunder always rattled her nerves. Angela stopped and stared at Emma so intensely she didn't know what to say.

   “Water - well me - I - lets - yeah,” Emma said and silently swore at herself. Not this again!  
“Emma, are you okay? You seem more anxious than I am!” 

   Thunder erupted again after a crack of lightning. Emma jumped again. The French had a saying that Angela probably didn't know, but Emma sure did. Coup de foudre.

   On this night, Christmas Eve, just five months after meeting, Emma knew she loved her. She had never been so sure of anything, not even of becoming Chat Noir. It was as if it couldn't be anything else, this love. 

   She wanted to kiss her and whisper it onto her lips, so she could taste it. She wanted to hold her against her body and share her warmth. She wanted to do something, anything, instead of standing on the empty street, staring at her like a fucking idiot with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

   “Emma, let's get inside. You look like you're overheating in that coat, your face is so red,” Ange said and started to walk into the building Emma hadn't noticed they were standing in front of. 

   “No, wait.”

   Emma wasn't sure why she had said it, or what she even asked Angela to wait for. But Angela nodded and smiled. 

   “Okay. I'm nervous too,” she grinned and looked down at the present in her hands. Emma leaned forward a bit, as if for a kiss, but stopped herself before Angela noticed. No, she wouldn't force herself on her, no matter what she felt. So instead of kissing her, she touched a loose strand of hair on Ange’s shoulder. She looked beautiful, but like she was trying to be someone she wasn't. She didn't look like herself. 

   “Ange, do you mind if I do something? Like, fix your hair and makeup?”

   When she shook her head, Emma handed her the box in her arms and turned her around. She gently pulled the pins out of her hair, letting loose curls fall down her back. Once it had all been freed, Emma put a few thin braids in her hair and used them to tie her hair in a loose ponytail that she brought over her shoulder.  
Emma rubbed her thumb over Ange’s lips to get the bold colour off until pink stain was all that was left. She then used the sleeve of her coat to remove some of the heavy makeup under her eyes. When she was done, Angela still looked beautiful, but in a more natural way.

   “How do I look?” Ange asked, looking at Emma hopefully. Emma smiled.

   “You look beautiful… but you don't need makeup for that,” she said and looked down, feeling shy.

   "Let's get inside.”

   “I know I don't. I just don't like wearing it. It feels weird on my face.” 

   Emma took one of the presents and they buzzed the apartment number.

   “Hello?”

   “Nathanaël Kurtzburg? The illustrator?” Emma looked over at Ange.

   “Yup, that's me. Who are you?” 

   “I'm Emma… Emma Dupain-Cheng. My mother Marinette went to school with you, I think. My dad too, Adrien Agreste? I was hoping I could come in?” 

   “Shouldn't you be home? You do know it's Christmas, don't you?”

   “I know. I asked my mother if I could be here tonight. You can call her if you want, but could you please let me inside? It's starting to rain and it's kind of cold,” Emma said, leaning into the microphone to be heard. Instead of answering, there was a loud buzz, signalling them to enter.  
They closed the door quickly behind them so the heat wouldn't be let out then hung up their coats in the community closet. Emma was glad Ange decided to wear something less formal, more comfortable and light, so she didn't look so stiff. She had most likely been made up by her mother before leaving the house, but at least she got to pick her dress. 

   They made their way up the three flights of stairs, taking their time because Ange looked nervous and jittery. When they finally got to the door, she didn't knock. Emma looked from the door to her friend. 

   “Shouldn't you…”

   The door opened and Nath stood in front of them, his dyed red hair pulled back into a bun and his face unshaven. He looked exhausted and only seemed to grow more tired when he saw his daughter.

   “Hello, Monsieur Kurtzburg… I'm Emma, a friend of Angela’s. I thought we could all talk.” 

   Nathanaël dragged a charcoal-smudged hand down his face, scratching at his beard and blowing out a breath through his lips. His sleepless eyes settled on Angela before he nodded to Emma.

“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm Rae! you can follow me on tumblr under the url "saintrae"! hope you enjoyed this chapter(and the reveal of Angela's father)!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "another day" from rent

   Nathanaël Kurtzburg, Emma Dupain-Cheng, and Angela Bourgeois sat in silence at the tiny table that sat in the middle of his kitchen. It had been fifteen minutes since they had sat down and no one had broken the silence yet. Nath just looked between the two girls silently while Angela looked down at her hands and Emma looked around the room. But Emma was not one for awkward silences so she stood up. 

   “Anyone hungry? I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day because Papa and Grand-pére commandeered the kitchen. Anyone want…” Emma looked through the cabinets and fridge quickly. “Ravioli?”

   “With grated Parmesan please,” Nath and Ange said at the same time. Emma started the water in the pot to boil, her back to them. 

   “So… your new graphic novel is coming out. I'm hoping to get into uni next year for art and I wanted -”

   “Why don't you just come out and say it, Emma? Just like your mother, always trying to fix things. What do you two want,” Nath sighed.

   “I want you to recognise me as your daughter. I… I want you to be part of my life. Please,” Ange blurted out, making Emma flinch. Nath ground his teeth.

   “I've said it before and I'll say it again: no. I refuse to have anything to do with you. Your mother would just ruin my life… again.”

   Angela went back to focusing on her hands. Emma turned the heat down on the pot and walked over to them, looking at Nathanaël coolly. 

   “Monsieur… I love your work. I hope to be an illustrator like you. I want to be your apprentice. You could teach me so much… but I won't give you the chance if you don't give Ange the chance. She is so amazing and you would be lucky to have her in your life. I've known her for five months now and she makes me a better person. I don't know her mother but I know Angela. If you don't take her, it will be the biggest mistake of your life.”

   Emma ignored the pot behind her, glaring at the person she had looked up to for years. Ange’s face burned as tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She didn't look up. 

   “Your mother wouldn't let me see you. She left Paris to keep us apart. Why do you think she would ever allow me to take you from her? It won't happen, Angela. I'm sorry. You wasted your time coming here tonight,” Nath sighed and rubbed his eyes. Angela reached across the table and took his hand, raising her eyes to his. 

   “Were you there the night I was born?”

   Emma went back to the kitchen to put the ravioli in the pot silently. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she also didn't want the clash of pans on bowls to ruin their moment. 

   “Yes. I was the one who named you while Chloé was asleep. She wasn't too happy about that. I even got to hold you for a few hours. She kicked me out when she woke up and I never saw you again. She made sure we never got to meet,” Nath rubbed his eyes again, tearing up. “It killed me knowing you were out there without me. But when you came back with Chloé… I figured you were just like her. I'm sorry.” 

   Angela stood up and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

   “Please take me away. Please. I'm begging you… I never knew it could be better… I never knew… it's so hard. It's so hard. Please keep me,” Angela sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Emma stared at her, realising for the second time how much you didn't know about people. All this sadness and loneliness inside her and she still strived to be the brightness and joy in people's lives. Emma knew no amount of physical strength could compare to that. She was of legal age to leave her mother but somehow, she felt like she could never leave. Some part of her felt trapped. 

   Emma was struck, once again, by how much she loved her. She was kind and empathetic and bright but she was also stubborn and selfless and sad. She was free and confined. She was alone; she was loved. All these things made Emma love her more, even if some drove her crazy.

   Watching this intimate moment made her realise she wanted to be there for every moment of her life, whether as a friend or a lover. Nothing could tear her away.   
She also missed her family. At that moment, she just wanted to be with her parents. But this wasn't about her, so she said nothing. 

   Nath clearly felt the same as Emma, but also in a different way. He held onto her arms, his head lowered, as he cried too. Emma tore her gaze away and went back to the ravioli and drained the water as quietly as she could. Dumping the pasta into three bowls, pouring tomato sauce over them, and adding a lot of Parmesan cheese on top, Emma set them down on the table.

   She said nothing as she set down forks and went to find drinks but when she came back, Nath and Angela had separated and were looking into their bowls.   
Emma came back with some wine and poured it into glasses quietly. 

   “Emma, thank you so much,” Nath told her. “For everything. Thank you.”

   “It's no problem. I would do anything to see Angela happy - I just - yeah. We're good friends. And cooking is no problem. I used to help out my dad in the kitchen as a kid,” she smiled at Angela.

   Angela’s mascara and eyeliner were smeared under her eyes and streaked down her blotchy face. Her lips were still trembling slightly.

   But she looked happier than she had ever seen her, and that was worth it.

   “It doesn't shock me that you'd say that. You are Marinette and Adrien's daughter after all. There's nothing they wouldn't do for their friends. How are they? I heard Mari came out with a new winter line,” Nath smiled and took a bite of his food.

   “Maman is doing great. Her and Papa are still disgustingly in love. She's actually planning a trip to New York in March to introduce her new lines to America officially. There's going to be two showcases, three after-parties and one brunch. She said she was going to take Louis, Hugo, and I with her. I really want to go but to be honest, it's pretty close to the end of the year so I'll most likely be finishing collége in America,” Emma said, not realising how excited she had actually been. She really wanted to see New York again. It had been a few years since she was there.

   “Are you planning on going to university here?”

   Emma looked over at Angela for a moment. She drank some of her wine, mulling it over, ate some of her food. 

   “I don't know. Maybe… um, let's dance! Do you have any music?” Emma asked and stood up. She went to the living room and flipped through his CDs. She put one on and started dancing without waiting for permission. Nath didn't seem to mind and even asked Angela to dance with him. Emma spun around and closed her eyes until hands found her waist.

   “Dance with me,” Angela grinned and Emma was all too glad to comply. The girls spun around and danced and laughed until late in the night when Nath said it was time to open the presents.

   One was for Nathanaël, which he opened and revealed new watercolour pencils and a scarf that matched his eyes, handmade by her mother. As well as an invitation to a party Emma’s mother was hosting. The second box was for Angela and it contained a heavy history book, a dress, and two tickets to the same party.

   Once the presents were opened, a Nath decided they had to go home.

   “But, Papa…” Angela complained, but she was too tipsy and her belly was too full so her heart wasn't in it. Emma was a bit more than tipsy and not nearly as full but she said nothing. So they all walked down to the lobby, the girls put on their coats, and went out into the rainy night after saying goodbye. 

   It was darker now but the streetlights were still on, so they could still see the way. Emma kept her hand in her pocket, holding the box in her fist. The necklace had cost a pretty penny, which Plagg said could've been better spent on Camembert, and she was too chickenshit to give it to her. What if she didn't like it? 

   “Thank you, Emma. Thank you for coming with me tonight… I wonder what Chat Noir is doing. Probably with her family or with the person she loves,” Ange said softly.

   “Chat isn't with anyone - you know, not that she's ever said anything.”

   “But she's so funny and brave and kind. How could anyone not want to be with her,” she sighed dreamily.

   “D - do you? Want to be with her, I mean,” Emma asked, squeezing the box tighter. It was made of heavy wood so instead of crumpling in her hand, it made indents into it. Angela blushed, giggling a bit. 

   “I don't know her. But… she is beautiful. With that hair and those eyes… she's always goofing around and making sure no one is hurt. I would like to know her better.”

   “That's interesting… you didn't see her around tonight? Probably out patrolling with Ladybug… thanks for walking me home,” Emma smiled.

   “It's my pleasure.”

   Emma walked up to her building and slipped her free hand into Angela's. Ange swallowed and looked at her.

   “Do you want to come inside for a drink? The night is still young and it would be a shame to waste such a… pretty dress,” Emma said softly, giggling a bit. Ange licked her lips, her eyes glassy.

   “I should really be heading home… it's raining,” she whispered, gazing into Emma’s eyes.

   “Maybe you could wait inside until it stops… no harm in that,” Emma whispered, leaning closer. 

   “There's all the harm in it… you in that dress… it's dangerous.” 

   “What's so dangerous about my dress?”

   “You in it… the time is dangerous. It's late. It's late and you're beautiful and I need to go,” Angela muttered, leaning forward. Emma slowly laced their fingers together.

   “Maybe we should sober up. Then we can call you a cab… you're right. It is dangerous. We're not completely sober and… we shouldn't. It's wrong. I won't do this,” Emma slurred and took a step back to clear her head. Angela frowned, her pale brows drawing together before she shook her head.

   “I'll just head home. Thanks, Emma,” Angela said, her voice a mix of confusion and annoyance. Or maybe it was just her expression and Emma was a bit drunk.

   Angela turned on her heel and walked down the steps without another word. Emma sensed that something was probably wrong but she couldn't put together what. So she just went up to her apartment building, took a long drink of some spiked eggnog, then went to bed.

   “You stayed out a long time,” Plagg complained. Emma closed the door behind her so no one heard him. She shouldn't have been out so late and didn't want him ratting her out.

   “Oh come on. I let loose once and now you're judging me?” 

   “You're drunk. What is with you humans and wanting to be intoxicated?”

   Emma peeled off her wet dress and left it on the floor, crawling into bed in just her underwear. Her hair was damp and was wetting her pillow, making it feel like a drenched cotton ball under her head.

   “Did you tell Angela you loooovvveee her?”

   “Of course not. I don't want her to think I'm some creepy predator.”

   “But you almost kissed her just now.”

   “That - that wasn't - I - it was not a kiss. I did not kiss her. I was a perfect lady tonight.”

   “Whatever you say, kid. But you're in for some crap tomorrow. Goodnight!”

   “Dick. Goodnight,” Emma muttered and turned off her light. She knew she should probably drink water so she wouldn't get a hangover but she couldn't bare the thought of drinking anything, so instead she went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "something to talk about" - bonnie raitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for pushing someone out of the closet without consent!

   Emma didn't hear back from Angela the next day and guessed that she was probably sleeping off her intoxication. Angela always slept in when she didn't need to get up early for school.

   When she got to the breakfast counter, Marinette was already up and making toast. She looked bleary-eyed and a little green. 

   “Maman, are you okay?”

   “Oh, I'm okay. Your father decided it would be a wonderful idea to put a whole bottle of rum in the eggnog after Félix went to bed. We're all hungover. Hugo was the only one who was still somewhat sober last night,” she sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I'm terrible at this mother thing.” 

   Speaking of, Hugo left his and Louis’ room, looking completely refreshed and ready for the day. Both women glared at him.

   “You both look wonderful. That is a lovely shade of hangover on your eyes, Maman.” Hugo was practically laughing as he made himself some coffee. Emma elbowed him as he walked past her. “How was your night?”

   “It was good. Nath and Ange seem to be getting along.” Emma muttered and rubbed her temple. Adrien walked out of his room and kissed Marinette.

   “Meow-ch. Can you both stop chat-ting so loudly?” He kissed the top of Emma's head and poured himself some of the coffee his son made.

   “No cat puns this early in the morning, please,” Emma complained. Her father gave her his model smile before taking the seat next to her.

   “How was your night with your Angela?”

   “How do you even know I like her?”

   “It's a secret called ‘you're my daughter’,” Adrien grinned into Emma’s unimpressed face.

   “Plagg told you, didn't he?” 

   “Yeah. Three weeks ago. So… how did last night go,” he asked again and Emma sighed.

   “Papa, it wasn't a romantic night. I was just trying to get Monsieur Kurtzberg to give Angela a chance to be his daughter.” 

   “That's not what Plagg told me. He said you almost kissed her on the front steps,” Adrien mumbled into his cup, taking a drink and looking at her over the rim. 

   “Plagg! Ugh. No, I didn't kiss her. She was buzzed and I was almost drunk. I told her to go home. It wouldn't have been fair. No, no kiss. Plus, she likes Chat Noir,” Emma grumbled at the counter. Marinette tried to smother her laugh with her hand. 

   “Honey, you want to take this,” Marinette asked her husband, trying not to laugh. Emma wrinkled her brow, glaring at her. 

   “Emma, honey. I would like to remind you of a wonderful little fact: you are Chat Noir.” Adrien looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face as well.

   “I know that, damn it - oop, sorry. But… not to her. To her I'm the quiet, serious Emma. Chat is… the other part of me. The part I never cared to let out, in fear that the vultures in the media would twist it and shame you. Chat is… my wild side. But if I let that out, I might… embarrass you both.” 

   “Emma, my love… sweetheart. We are your parents. We've dealt with a lot of embarrassment in our time. I wanted to die when Adrien,” Marinette side-eyed her husband, “sang ‘Push It’ when I was giving birth to the twins. After that, nothing embarrasses me anymore. Nothing you do can ruin my reputation, honey. Or your father's… but to be honest, his reputation is… colourful. So don't worry about it. Worrying is our job. Let's just get that straight.”

   Emma smiled a bit and nodded.

   “Maman? Papa?”

   They looked at her expectantly.

   “Nothing about me is straight.” 

   Marinette covered her face with a hand and sighed while Adrien laughed.

   “That's my girl!”

 

   The day after, Emma and Marie went to the gym. Plagg was tucked safely in her bag that was shoved in her locker, ready to transform at a moment’s notice.

   Angela hadn't called or texted Emma since that night and didn't respond when she was called or texted either. Emma couldn't figure out what happened and as the hours ticked away, the memory of that night became foggier. She decided to ask her at school on Monday.

   “Emmy, could you spot me,” Marie asked, getting down on the bench. Emma stood by her head.

   “Hey, Marie? Have you heard from Ange?”

   Marie bit her lip and lifted the weight off the racks.

   “Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about… she's upset.”

   “Can you tell me why?”

   “Well… okay. So, she knows you kind of have a small crush on her and she wanted to find a way to thank you for helping her so she decided to kiss you. She thought it would make you happy, to kiss her, you know? But she said you pushed her away and said it was wrong?”

   Marie put the pole back on the hooks, let herself breathe, then went back for another rep.

   “And she got mad because she thought she had read you wrong and you were actually kind of homophobic? Cause she took it as two girls kissing is wrong, I guess. So she was on the phone with me and Louis, yelling and saying how she apparently doesn't know you and how she could be so wrong or maybe she was just drunk? I don't know. But she seemed upset,” Marie gasped, placing the bar back after three reps. They switched and Emma put more weight on before getting under the bar.

   “Did you defend me at all?” Emma asked, pulling the bar off and starting to do reps.

   “She didn't seem to be in the mood for that. Time and place. You can ask her on Monday about what happened.”

   “Do you know where she lives?”

   “Yup. A district over from you and I. Rue Montparnasse, I think. Walked by once.”

   Emma put the bar back and got up.

   “Cool, thanks,” Emma said and ran off to the locker rooms. She ran down the stalls until she found her locker and yanked her bag out, slinging it over her shoulder and running out. If Angela liked Chat, then that's what she'll get.

   Emma hated leaving Marie, but she had to at least talk herself up as Chat. Anything, so Angela wouldn't be so upset with her. But when she landed on her balcony, she didn't exactly get a warm welcome. Angela opened the door and stepped outside, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

   “Go away, Chat.”

   “But I came to see you, princess. You seem angry,” Chat grinned and placed her hands on her leather-clad hips.

   “I am and I want you to go.” 

   “Why don't I come in and make some tea and we can -”

   “Get out! Go! God, you're nothing but a stray cat just begging for scraps. I know who sent you and you can tell her to just - ugh! I just… just when I was getting over you… I thought maybe… but no. I'm wrong. It was all a huge mistake. Well, no. I just… I thought she was different… I liked her,” Ange sighed and rubbed her eyes.

   “I am different. I love - Ange, mon ange… I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of you. We were both kind of drunk… I always pictured our first kiss to be different,” Chat said and looked down, gnawing at her lower lip.

   “Well, too late for that, Emma,” she sighed and walked through the doors only to come back with some trashy magazine. On the cover was a grainy picture of their almost-kiss, captioned: 'Daughters of bitter rivals in love?' So she wasn't really angry about the not-kiss, or at least not in the way Emma thought. Then it hit her.

   “Wait - you called me Emma…” she whispered, looking down at herself. Yup, still transformed.

   “Yeah, I did. I sort of suspected you were for a bit now. It made the most sense,” Ange smiled sadly and shrugged. Chat looked down at the magazine, trying to make it go away just by wishing it. She wished it didn't exist. She wished she didn't exist. “You should go now, Emma. Please don't come back. Not now, at least. I need to figure some things out and it will be easier without you around.”

   Chat didn't want to push her luck so she nodded a bit, pressing her lips together. She didn't know how to fix the situation because it seemed more complicated than just a misunderstanding. It seemed deeper than that. So before she left, she held out her hand until Angela reluctantly put her hand in it.

   “I don't know what went wrong on Christmas. I don't understand. But I… I want to leave you with a parting thought. I realised I was in love with you that night. I never wanted to pressure you or take advantage of you. My feelings are my own and you're not responsible for them. But I didn't want our first kiss to be partially drunk and in the heat of the moment. I wanted it to be special. I grew up on the story of my parents growing up and falling in love. I didn't want my love to be anything less. I'm sorry if - that - I upset you. I really am. I hope whatever you decide, it isn't to end our friendship. Or if it is, I do hope you're doing what's best for you.”

   Angela slipped her clammy hand out of Emma's and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. Her face was stone and resolute despite the fact that she was dying inside. Emma placed the small jewellery box with the necklace on the small table.

   “Thank you for your apology, Emma. Please. Just go,” she said softly, trying to keep her voice from catching in her throat. Emma nodded, looking much more put together than Angela, then vaulted off her balcony.  
She tried to process everything that just happened but none of it made any sense to her. Nothing added up. It was as if she were trying to protect herself from the truth. Something had to be done to fix this.

   But first, she needed to find a magazine.

   Emma jumped through her open window and detransformed as she rolled across her rug. Plagg tumbled next to her and rubbed his head with a paw.

   “Are you going to tell me what that was?”

   Emma squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall from her eyes. She knew if she started, she would never stop. So she swallowed the rock lodged in her throat and opened her eyes. 

   “Let's just look on the bright side -” Emma said.

   “Not really my strong suit, Emma.”

   “And focus on getting into Scripps, Barnard, Mount Holyoke, and Wellesley, okay? So -”

   “Aren't those American schools?”

   “My transcripts are great but they could be better. I should probably do extra credit work and help out my mom in her building. I can't ask Monsieur Kurtzberg because - well, yeah. So I'll be helping Maman with her designs during the time I'm not doing extra work. I could also probably pick up modelling her clothes or something.”

   “You're going to kill yourself,” Plagg commented, deadpan.

   “Come on, Plagg. I just need to get into one of those universities, okay? Those are supposed to be really good women's universities in America. And I'm doing really well in my English classes. I can do this.”

   “You can't overwork yourself just because you're in pain. That's stupid. I hate to be the voice of reason, but it's true.”

   “Look, I can't have this conversation now. I only have until June to get my transcripts to be so perfect that they have to take me. School starts the Monday after New Years. But right now, I need to find out what was printed about me or I'll scream,” Emma glared at him. Normally she got along very well with Plagg but she really couldn't handle him at that precise moment.

   So instead of arguing, he flew into her running jacket and she walked out of her room. Félix looked up from his lunch to stare at his sister.

   “Going somewhere?”

   “Yeah, I'll just be a minute… do you want to come?”

   Félix wiped his hands on the towel next to him and got out of his seat, ready. She slipped her hand into his and they walked out together.

   “Are you going to hang out with Angela today?”

   “N-no. I'm not,” Emma muttered as they walked down the stairs.

   “Shame. I liked her,” he said softly and Emma swallowed the lump again.

   “So did I, Fé.”

   Félix squeezed her hand silently. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "novocaine" - green day

   Emma sat in the living room with her three brothers, two parents, her godmother and godfather, Marie and Clémont. The two magazines, Emma's and Louis's, sat on the table. Louis looked as uncomfortable as he had the first time and Emma had been holding back tears since that afternoon but now stood resolute.

   There was nothing she wanted to do more than cry.

   Félix stood at her side, staying blessedly quiet with his arms around her waist. His head rested against her breast, Emma's arm over his shoulders. He had been at her side since she had bought the magazine and broke down sobbing in their living room. She had since picked herself up and washed her face, clearing away her tears. 

   The adults had been talking about the problem for two hours already and Emma just wanted it to be over. She felt like a child again, lost and vulnerable, her life in the hands of her elders. 

   “She's still a kid! They have weeks of pictures - pictures they shouldn't even have - and she's still a child! This is completely unacceptable. Whoever took these photos is going to get what's coming to them if I have anything to say about it,” Alya snarled, pacing. Nino had given up trying to calm her down forty minutes ago and just sat on the couch, watching her. He hadn't said much, but he looked just as ready to kill as his wife did.

   “What's done is done. We can't change this now. But we can send the kids to therapy. All this can't be good for them and Adrien knows a good doctor from when he went to one. I'm just as angry, but my kids are hurting. I can't just do nothing,” Marinette said and stroked Emma's hair. Emma was pulling at it absently, not really listening. She was just focusing on not crying. Now she knew how Louis felt. She felt violated, exposed. Every look she had given Angela when she thought she hadn't been looking had been caught on camera. Now everyone could see it, could see her.

   She hadn't been ready to come out and now her choice had been taken away. So had Angela’s. No wonder she had wanted her to leave. Emma guessed this was punishment for losing her temper with that reporter.

   “I just want to be left alone now. Please. Can I go,” Emma asked softly. That wasn't true, though. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be held in silence, blocking out the rest of the world. She wanted to be unknown to everyone again.  
Adrien nodded at her while Alya and Marinette fumed, so Emma left. She walked to her room slowly and shut the door, not caring if her absence was noticed. She opened her window and climbed to the roof, sitting on the cool tile. It felt like she could see all of Paris from there. It felt alone but not isolating. Apart, but not without.

   It was then that the tears finally fell, leaking out of her eyes and slipping past her cheeks so quickly she couldn't stop them. And once they came, it was never ending. She made soft sobbing sounds into her hand, hiccuping and trying to keep quiet. She couldn't tell if she was shaking from her own sobs or the cold as the night air set in. Nothing was okay and she felt nothing would be okay again. In one afternoon, everything had fallen apart and she had no way of fixing it. She was just sixteen and didn't have as much control over her life as she wished she did. Her life was like shards of broken glass, unable to piece them together.  
Emma sobbed so hard that she didn't even notice that someone had sat down next to her.

   “What's wrong,” the girl in red spandex asked. Emma lifted her head and looked into Ladybug’s face.

   "I… gosh, nothing is going right. I tried to do the right thing and now Angela hates me, my family is losing their shit in the living room, and a whole two-page spread about my love-life was printed in some trashy magazine. I feel completely exposed and violated and god, being rejected hurts. Yeah, make fun. I'm some angsty teenager. It might not seem like a big deal to you, being a great hero of Paris and all, but this is my life,” Emma hiccuped and rubbed her wet eyes.

   “You shouldn't hide away, little bird. Some people might think you look beautiful when you cry,” Ladybug said softly and wiped at her cheek. Emma laughed wetly and looked at her. 

   “What sadists.”

   “I guess so. But what I mean is… you are loved. So loved. Who cares what other people know? And I'm sure Angela doesn't hate you. She's probably just dealing with her own life and her own problems. I'm sure that whatever you did to make you think she hates you… it's just a drop in the bucket. It's never just one thing that upsets someone. Give her - and yourself - time. I read the magazine… look,” Ladybug said and pulled the magazine out and opened to the page, making Emma cringe.

   “I'd rather not -”

   “Just look. Yeah, they took pictures of you gazing at her. But they also took pictures of her looking at you. The article doesn't say ‘Creepy Predator Lesbian Emma Dupain-Cheng Preys Upon Innocent Classmate’. She might be just as embarrassed as you that she got caught… maybe she feels scared. She's probably never loved anyone before and is just figuring everything out. Give her time to sort things out. Give yourself time too. But I know this isn't the end of the world. The end of the world is when you die. And you're not dead yet, so your world will keep on spinning.”

   “I know it's not the end of the world. It just hurts. Knowing it's not the end doesn't make it hurt any less,” Emma looked out into the night. Ladybug frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. “They want to send me to therapy.”

   “I went to therapy. A few years ago, when I lived in England. I… I had gotten very depressed and my mother got really worried. I wouldn't eat or sleep or shower. I got really irritable. So she decided to send me to therapy, to help me. I'm the one thing in this world she truly loves… so I went to therapy. I still take medication to this day because it helps me. Truthfully, therapy is something I believe everyone should go to. There's no harm in it. I'm sure your parents are just worried about you. Even shitty parents sometimes still care about their kids, I can't imagine good ones. Especially after this.”

   Emma was silent for a moment, just staring out ahead, until she rested her head on the heroine’s shoulder.

   “I'm scared that I made a mistake, opening up to people. This is what came of it - this pain.”

   “Pain can come from openness, but so can great joy. Being open is never a mistake and people who are apathetic and detached lose out on so much of the beauty in life. Being able to connect to people is a gift. Never regret a choice you made with your heart. Those are usually the choices that stick with you through life, or so my papa said,” Ladybug giggled a bit and rubbed her arm slowly, soothing her.

   “How did you get to be so wise? You sound like my mother,” she whispered. Ladybug stood up and held out a hand, unwrapping her yoyo from her hips. She stood on the edge of the roof. Harsh wind made her ribbons whip behind her, making her look heroic. 

   “I've been around the world in eighty days, Emma! Care to join me on the adventure,” she asked, smiling. Emma looked down at her long skirt and toyed with the hem, curling her toes in her thick socks. 

   “I don't think I'm up for it,” Emma said softly but Ladybug didn't take that for an answer. She took her hand and hauled her to her feet.

   “A certain beloved cat of mine has been helping me have fun. I realised sometimes you need to get out of your own way and get out of your comfort zone to have it. Please. Come with me,” Ladybug pleaded.

   “Okay, fine,” Emma sighed but by the last syllable, she was already soaring through the sky. A scream tore through Emma's throat, not expecting to already be in the air. Her arms locked around Ladybug’s throat and her legs wrapped around one of hers. 

   “Shh, it's okay. Just stop strangling me, okay? Are you scared of heights?” Ladybug seemed very amused by this as she looked at Emma. Emma glared at her.

   “I am not! You just caught me off guard,” Emma muttered and loosened her grip. They soared through Paris, swinging from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the Eiffel Tower, finding a place to sit. Emma hated that she was up here without Plagg, knowing that the only thing keeping her from falling was the other girl’s hold on her waist. It wasn't a very comforting thought. Especially since the cord was really thin. 

   “So, tell me about her. What makes you think you love her,” Ladybug asked, looking out into the city.

   “I never told you I loved Angela.”

   Ladybug’s cheeks burned under her mask, trying to find a way to play it off.

   “Oh well, you just seemed really upset about her. And how you looked at each other in the pictures, I just guessed -”

   “Yeah, those pictures. That photographer must have gotten paid a pretty penny for those. But I - I know I love her. It's just this… rightness. Like something just… clicks. She's smart and well-travelled. She loves cats even though she's allergic and it makes her eyes puffy. She reads books out loud but not because she can't read them in her head - she just likes doing the voices and I love hearing her do them. She's competitive and don't you dare tell her she can't do something. But above all, she's fair and kind and stands up for people. She would have no problem finding someone to date. She's such a lovely person, I couldn't imagine my life without her… I wouldn't want to. She brings light and happiness wherever she goes. You miss her presence when she leaves a room. She's sad and lonely, but she tries so hard to be positive. That makes it mean more, I guess,” Emma said softly and looked over at Ladybug. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red but Emma couldn't guess why. 

   “You know she's not perfect. No one is. You might want to pull her off that pedestal before she disappoints you,” she whispered bitterly. 

   “She does things that bother me too, but it doesn't disappoint me. Knowing she's not perfect reminds me that she's real. I really do love her… even if she decides that she doesn't ever want to be with me, that would be fine. I'd be happy to be her friend,” Emma smiled and looked down at the city.

   “Maybe she's just… too broken. Too broken to love properly. With that mother and never having had friends… she's probably just too damaged.”

   “I don't believe anyone is too broken to be loved or to love. I believe anyone can do anything. Maybe the lost and confused and broken can… maybe they can give love just as passionately as everyone else. Maybe all they need is someone who believes they can and is willing to accept their love in the way they know how to give it. My dad… given his background, he should be a Batman villain. But he's not. He has so much love to give and he just needed to find someone who would accept it.” 

   They stayed in silence for a while, staring at the city lights. Ladybug dragged her fingers through Emma’s hair, scratching it with her nails. Emma didn't know why Ladybug spoke about Angela this way but she wasn't going to put up with it. It was completely unnecessary. But that being said, she enjoyed her company. It was quiet and calming, like a dark room with a storm raging outside. She felt safe and comforting and that was just what Emma needed.

   “Thank you, Ladybug. For taking me out tonight. I don't feel so bad anymore, oddly enough. You know, if you ever want to visit me, you can. I'll leave my window open for you. I would like it if you came to visit me -”

   From above, they could see an akuma. Maybe if they hadn't been looking, they wouldn't have noticed, but the lack of sound tipped them off. Everyone he touched went mute and couldn't make a sound no matter how hard they screamed.

   “I have to deal with this. Stay here -”

   “No! Um, I need you to take me home. Please,” Emma begged, remembering she didn't have Plagg. Ladybug looked down, contemplating, before nodding. Without another word, they were soaring through the air again. Something flew by Emma's head and Ladybug let go of her yoyo. They both rolled down the rooftop and into an alleyway dumpster. The lid closed on them and left them in the thick, smelly darkness.

   “Damn it!” Emma said and tried to lift the lid. When Ladybug tried with no success, they decided that they were stuck.

   “We need to get out there! Do you have any signal,” Ladybug asked. Emma tried to turn on her phone only to discover that it was broken beyond repair from the fall.

   “No. Wait - your Kwami! Tikki. She can phase through the metal and get us out of here,” Emma said and reached out for Ladybug. 

   “You'll have to close your eyes, okay?”

   “Promise.”

   “Hey, Emma? How did you know my Kwami’s name? I've never revealed it in any interview.”

   “I… I knew -”

   The lid opened and revealed a dark figure. The short man helped them out of the dumpster and Emma could see who it was, even in the dim light.

   “You have a job to do, Ladybug,” Master Fu told her and she ran off after thanking him. Emma looked at him, not having seen him since she was fourteen.

   “Hello, Master Fu.”

   “Hello, Emma. Let's take a walk, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i soooo appreciate your lovely comments and kudos! if you want to follow me on tumblr where I post updates about the story! i go by the same url :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the dog days are over" - florence & the machine

   “I really need to go help Ladybug right now. I don't have time -”

   “She'll be fine on her own for a few moments, I should think. I didn't choose her because of her incompetence. Let's take a walk,” he offered again, but Emma knew he wasn't asking. She nodded and walked out of the alley with him. She still smelled like a dumpster and only wanted to shower this day away. 

   “I normally don't follow gossip, but I couldn't help but notice this,” Master Fu pulled out the magazine with her face, but not the one of her and Angela. It was one she had posed for a few weeks ago. It had been a short interview where she didn't say much of anything, like all the others. Except for one thing: that she planned on going to uni in America.

   “That's true. I… I wanted to go to uni out of the country. I haven't really been in America and their girls’ universities seem interesting… but you didn't come to talk to me about furthering my education, did you?”

   “No, dear girl. I came to talk to you about Paris. As Hawkmoth grows older and weaker, a new villain emerges. One your parents have fought before. I'm not sure when she's coming and I wanted to tell you to be ready. If you leave to America, you will not be able to fight alongside Ladybug. While you are gone, I'll need to find someone to take your place for the time you're away. Will you allow it,” he asked. Emma paled, looking behind her. It seemed like her life were broken shards that no matter how quickly she tried to pick up, they slipped through her fingers, cutting her in the process.

   A new villain, being forced out of the closet, Angela didn't want to speak to her, getting into university, and giving up being Chat Noir. It was all too much and it had just been one day.

   “Give me some time. Please. It's been a rather taxing day. I can't do this right now.”

   “You have until… March, was it? By then, I need an answer.”

   “Yes, Monsieur,” she whispered and looked up at her building. She didn't want to go up but she didn't want to further this depressing conversation. When she turned to say goodbye, he was already gone. “I don't know what I expected.” 

   She walked inside and trudged up the stairs, her chest feeling heavy again. She knew the only time she had to herself now was the time it took to get to her apartment, so she took her time.  
Perhaps she could leave this akuma to her lady. She just wasn't feeling up to it.

   When she made it to her door, she stepped inside and shut it behind her quietly, hoping not to wake anyone.

   “Where have you been?” Emma's mother asked. Adrien stood next to her, arms crossed. 

   “My lady took me out. We were on the Eiffel. Sorry to worry you,” Emma said softly, looking down at her socks. They were very dirty now but she couldn't care about that with everything else on her plate. The shower seemed to call to her as more of an escape than anything. 

   “Oh, okay,” her father said and shrugged and Marinette looked over at him.

   “No, not okay. She didn't tell us where she was going and after this - this article…” Marinette rubbed her forehead where a vein was starting to bulge. Adrien rubbed her shoulders. 

   “Maman… if no one cared about Louis being gay, no one will care about me. It's fine,” Emma sighed, her tone a little harsher than she wanted. There was no going back and she refused to be ashamed of who she was. What's done is done, all she could do was move forward. She had more important shit to worry about. 

   “That's not the problem. The problem is that they think they can invade my children's privacy and make them not feel safe! Its disgusting how they prey upon children!” She had started pacing, pulling at the end of her braid. Emma rarely saw her mother lose her patience, but she was vicious when it came to her kids.

   “My lady, maybe we should get to bed. It's been a long day. We'll talk about this tomorrow after we've had a good rest, okay? Goodnight, honey,” Adrien said and kissed his daughter’s head.

   Her mother sighed and kissed her too before they walked into their room. She slipped into the bathroom for her shower, escaping from the outside world for just an hour. But her peace ended with her turning the water off, drying herself with a towel. 

   Emma headed to her room and shut the door behind her. She was about to flop on her bed when she saw a small form under the blankets with her dog curled up on the foot of the bed. Félix was curled up like a cat in his dress shirt and dark pants, far too dressed up for a kid but she knew that was just how he dressed. She removed his shoes, socks, stiff pants, and shirt and pulled him up to pull one of her shirts over his head. When he looked comfortable, she got dressed for bed and crawled in next to him. Plagg was sleeping next to his head, her little brother's hand over him. 

   "Goodnight, Fé. I love you,” she whispered into his hair and held him close. He shifted a bit to get comfortable again. Her puppy Cosette found a comfortable place behind her knees with her head on Emma's thigh. 

   “Mm… you too, Em,” Félix sighed and fell back asleep. Emma kissed the top of his head and closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "tongue tied" - grouplove

   Emma didn't get a call from Angela since she figured out who she was. Not like she checked her phone every few minutes to see if she had, though. Nope, that would be pathetic, she thought as she locked her phone again.

   Marie hadn't heard from her either or if she had, she didn't tell Emma. She had gotten over being outed and was just trying to decide what to do about being Chat Noir. It was all she had wanted since she was ten years old, but times changed. She was older now. Her whole life couldn't revolve around that, just like her parents’ lives hadn't. They'd gotten jobs, got married, had a family. They weren't just heroes, they were parents.

   She wasn't just Chat Noir, she was Emma Dupain-Cheng too. And Emma Dupain-Cheng didn't want to go to school in France. She wanted to see the world. She figured she could go to school when all this was over, maybe. But not even Master Fu knew when it would begin or end. What if it never did? What if this war killed her? But what if it did happen and she wasn't around? What if people got hurt? What if Ladybug died? Her family? Paris? That would be her fault.

   She decided to stay Chat Noir.

   New Years was taken over by Alya and Marinette, while their husbands just decorated the area. Emma had sent an invitation to Angela, knowing she probably wouldn't show up but figured it was worth a try.

   “Emma, can you take me on a ride,” Félix asked, looking up at her. She fidgeted a bit, not really wanting to, but it had been a while since they had gone. So she nodded and went to take Plagg from her room.

   “Plagg, we're going out,” Emma said softly. Plagg rubbed his eyes. The little bastard was sleeping in an empty container of Camembert again. If he continued eating like this, she would need to take up stock in it. And maybe take up stock in perfume.

   “Aww, again? Why?”

   “Come on, Plagg. Claws out!”

   The transformation settled over her slowly so she opened a window as it covered her. Emma held out a hand to her little brother, watching as it got covered in thick leather.

   She jumped out of the window with him on her back, vaulting across the rooftops. Félix was laughing and squeezing her neck but Emma couldn't bring herself to laugh too. She was glad Félix was having fun, though. He rarely smiled so she was at least happy about that. When she saw a red streak, she lowered herself and her brother into an alley, slowly and quietly. His legs slowly loosened until he stood on the ground next to her.

   “We need to cut this short, Fé. I can't have Ladybug finding us together,” Chat said softly. Félix pouted.

   “What's so special about her? You're my sister, not hers.”

   “She's my friend and she can't know who I am. Please, Fé. Just go home and I'll pick this up later,” Emma whispered, her gloved hands on both sides of his face. He had his sour kitten face on but she couldn't give in.

   “What kind of friend can't know who you are?”

   “It would be dangerous, Fé. Very dangerous for you, our brothers and Maman and Papa. I don't want you guys to get hurt. So please go, okay? I'll take you out when I get home.”

   Finally, he nodded and started walking back. She lifted herself with her baton onto the rooftop just in time to be run into by Ladybug. They fell, their legs tangled up in each other.

   Her eyes looked red and watery, her cheeks flushed so her freckles stood out more. She rushed to her feet and wiped at her eyes, helping her partner up.

   “Oh, Chat! Um, hi,” she said softly, fidgeting with her wings. Emma was sure she rarely used them because she wasn't too sure of how strong they were. They did look paper thin after all. She wouldn't look at her. “Where were you yesterday? There was an akuma and you never showed up. I waited for you and you never came.”

   “Oh - I… I was going to. But… it was a long day. I just… I couldn't. I'm sorry for disappointing you, my lady. Are you okay? You don't look so good…”

   “It has to do with my other life. I can't tell you anything, only that it has to do with my mother. I… I'm just so tired. With everything that's going on… wait, you took a day off? Seriously? You're a hero, Chat Noir. We don't get days off. I was out there on my own and I - I have to go,” Ladybug said and rubbed her face, looking around nervously. She got her wings to flutter until she was off the ground. Emma grabbed onto her wrist to keep her there, looking up at her. Ladybug’s feet hovered off the floor.

   “Look, it was a really bad day. I couldn't handle yet another thing going wrong and I really - I wanted to be there. Okay, no. That's a lie. I couldn't be there. I couldn't emotionally handle taking care of another akuma. I felt like I was going to be possessed by an akuma myself at any moment. I'm sorry I let you down, Ladybug. I really am,” Chat begged. This was it, the last thing she needed. Ladybug hating her.

   Ladybug could see it too so she pulled her wrist out of her hand to run it down the length of her hair, brushing against her cheek. Her fingers were cold and clammy against her skin but Emma didn't mind.

   “So am I,” she said softly and flew away. Emma didn't understand and decided she never would.

   She rubbed her eyes to hold back tears and vaulted off the roof to find her brother. What had she been thinking, letting a child wander Paris alone? God, if her parents knew they would kill her.

   So am I.

   Chat squeezed her eyes shut, the watery look in Ladybug’s eyes were imprinted into her mind. Although her lady said her tears had to do with her mother, she couldn't help but think she had a hand in them. Emma couldn't think of one thing she had done right in the past week. Now she wished she had kissed Angela, so maybe she'd have that memory to hang onto.

   She lowered herself into a dark alley and stuck her hand out, her claws snatching Félix’s shirt and dragging him to her. He didn't even look startled, just annoyed. Slowly, Chat lowered herself to one knee so she was looking in his eyes.

   “I'm sorry, Fé. Really. I shouldn't have tried to talk to her. I promised to take you on a ride and I abandoned you to walk home… how about we go on one now? We still have time. If you're not too scared, I can even take you to the Eiffel,” Chat said, her hands resting on his shoulders. Slowly, his face brightened a bit.

   “Your and Ladybug's meeting place?”

   “Yup. Let's go now,” Chat smiled and picked him up. At least she could fix things with her little brother. She slowly raised them into the air and started vaulting in the direction of the Eiffel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone! i'm back! i would suggest listening to "brand new" by ben rector!

  The sky had darkened and the party hadn't started yet, but the guests were just about to arrive. Emma really wanted to see how Rose and Juleka’s daughter Valérie was growing up and see Ivan and Mylené’s kids too, Daisie, Noelle, and Bridgette. Myléne and Ivan were usually the first to show up to any event Marinette had so everyone new they would be coming soon.   
  
  Emma knew not to expect her _grand-pére_ , Gabriel Agreste, to show up. He never did. Whether it was because he had better things to do or because his only son had made it very clear that he was unwelcome, she didn't know. She knew better than to ask.  
  
  Because of the upcoming party, Félix was hiding in his room. Adrien, Emma, Louis, Hugo and Marinette stood on the other side, trying to coax him out. So far, it wasn't working. Félix was nothing if not stubborn. Emma thought it was funny and a little pathetic with her and her parents surrounding the door.  
  
  “ _No_! Bridgette is going to be here any minute and she always insists I play with her!”   
  
  His three older siblings exchanged looks and Hugo mouthed, “ _insists_ ”? Emma and Louis shrugged, a small smile playing on their lips. They knew their youngest brother was odd.  
  
  “What's so bad about that? Maybe she likes you,” Marinette said gently. Emma smacked her forehead with her palm, knowing she just cemented that Félix’s resolve. It wasn’t their mother’s fault, Félix was just an odd little boy who didn’t care for friends - especially if those friends were girls. They had a hard enough time getting him to play with Clémont, let alone anyone else his age.  
  
  “Ugh, that's _worse_! I'm _never_ coming out!”   
  
  They decided to try again later and left the door to finish setting up. Félix would come out when he wanted to so they weren’t going to force him.  
  
  A knock sounded at the front door so Marinette went to go get it while Emma and her father got the champagne. They just needed to move them from the fridge to the table but there were many bottles because there would be many guests.  
  
  “Emma! It's for you,” she called out. Emma wrinkled her brow, setting the bottles down on the counter. She made her way around the corner to the front of the apartment. Angela stood there in the doorway, a red mark on her face and tears in her eyes. Her makeup was light and natural, mostly to hide her puffiness around her eyes. But her shoulders weren't shaking and her breathing looked even, so the tears were probably old. Cosette ran up to her and hopped up, wanting her attention. Angela obliged her, holding her up to her face to let her lick the salty tears from her hot cheeks.  
  
  “Can I come in?”   
  
  “Of course, honey. Do you want anything? We can get you ice for that… um,” Marinette said, trying to hide her obvious anger with motherly concern. Angela touched her cheek as if she had forgotten the hand mark was there.   
  
  “No, it's okay. Thank you, though. Pleasure to meet you, Madame. My name is Angela,” she smiled softly and held out her free hand. Marinette took her hand in both of hers and kissed both cheeks gently.   
  
  “It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Angela. I'm -”   
  
  “I know who you are, Madame Dupain-Cheng. I absolutely love your designs. You are so talented. So the pleasure is all mine. I hope you don't mind me staying for the party? Emma invited me and I didn't know if she told you -”   
  
  “We have _more_ than enough room for you, honey. Now… why don't you tell me what happened to your face,” Marinette asked as gently as she could. Emma slipped her hand into Angela’s clammy one and squeezed. Cosette wiggled in Angela’s arms as she shifted uncomfortably, avoiding looking at Marinette.   
  
  “M-my mother has _never_ hit me before. She's really n-not a terrible mother. But after the magazine… she's been very angry. I think she’s ashamed to be ‘dragged into that family’s messes again’, as she said. She already wasn't happy that I wasn't with her for Christmas and to find out I was with _Emma_ … it was too much,” Angela hiccuped, starting to get worked up again. “She took away my phone and locked me in my room. I snuck out today to get some air and she found out…” Angela looked down, clenching her jaw. Her red cheek twitched, as if remembering the hit.   
  
  Emma rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb silently. She couldn't understand what she was going through but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Angela always tried to be a good person, the opposite of her mother. She tried so hard in school and tried to be a good friend. If her mother tried half as hard as she did, she might almost deserve her.   
  
  “She really _is_ a good mother, she just lost her temper. I shouldn't have snuck out. I just wish… things are so painful here. I wish we had never come to Paris,” Angela hiccuped and covered her mouth with her hand. Marinette helped her stand and took her to the bathroom, Emma following. Cosette walked next to Emma, jumping up to lick her hand.  
  
  “Emma, can you stay with her until she calms down? I need to go… _do_ something. Please, stay with her,” Emma’s mother said curtly then walked out, closing the bathroom door behind her. Emma sat down on the edge of the tub while Angela sat on the toilet seat. Emma had a feeling she knew what her mother was doing but decided not to let Angela in on that. She was feeling bad enough.  
  
  “Is that why you haven't called? Your mother took your phone?” Emma looked down at her hands, feeling kind of stupid and petty for bringing it up. She knew now wasn't the time, but couldn't stop her mouth from forming the words. Cosette hopped into the tub and started running around it before settling in.   
  
  “Yeah. That's also why I told you to leave even though you looked like Chat at the time. She doesn't want us to ‘be together’ anymore. I told her I was going to be with my Papa tonight - which she wasn't happy about - but she let me go. I think she was just scared of upsetting me more. He let me come here ahead of him. I just… wanted to say goodbye. My mother said if any more pictures come up, we're leaving France. I can't lose my father again, Emma. I just can't. I can't lose you or Louis or Hugo or Marie either… so I'll be around. Seeing you around will be enough for me until she can't control me anymore. I'm sorry,” Angela said as she dabbed at her eyes delicately, so her makeup didn’t smear.   
  
  Emma was beyond anger at this point; she had no room in her heart for anger. Too many things had gone wrong since Christmas and she just couldn't be angry anymore. So she leaned forward and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Angela melted into her arms and pressed her face to her neck, her eyes closed. If it had been any other circumstance, Emma probably wouldn't have been able to form a thought. Angela was so close she could feel her breath on her neck… if she just moved her head up… no. No, not tonight. Emma pushed that thought from her mind.   
  
  “Emma, I… I lo -”   
  
  “Hey, shh. It's okay. I'm not letting you go,” Emma whispered into her hair. She smelled like the beach, like salty water, sand and warmth, sandalwood. She had an undertone of peaches which Emma guessed was her body wash or her perfume. Angela tilted her head up, her hand coming up to rest on the side of Emma's face, her fingertips brushing against her ear. She leaned forward slowly, wanting to close the short distance between their lips.   
  
  But she stopped, her breath tickling Emma's lips as they stared at each other, neither of them brave enough to close their eyes and take the dive. Emma glanced down at her lips and bit her own. This was what she had been waiting for, this was what she wanted.   
  
  But not like this.   
  
  “I can't do this… it would be taking advantage of your vulnerability. And… I want our first kiss to be perfect. Not with how much of a mess our lives are, in a bathroom with makeup running down your face. You deserve better than that,” Emma whispered but didn't move back.   
  
  “I should be able to decide that for myself, don't you think? You stopped this before. _Why_? I want this, even if I wasn't miserable. You're Emma and you're Chat Noir. I _want_ this. Don't you?”   
  
  Emma let her eyes droop shut just as there was a knock on the door.   
  
  “Emma? I really need to pee, can you hurry it up?” Hugo sounded very distressed and she could hear him shifting his weight. Angela sighed and looked up at Emma through her lashes, making her melt. She was practically vibrating where she sat, anticipation making her nervous.  
  
  “Give me a minute,” Emma called back, running her fingers through Angela's hair and over the back of her neck, fingertips brushing against the warmth and pulling her hand forward to rest on her soft cheek. Emma leaned forward until their lips were a breath away. She could feel her breath on her lips. Her hands were shaking on Angela's face.  
  
  “Angela Bourgeois, I want _this_. You. _Us_. Can I kiss you now,” Emma asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. It sounded raspy to her own ears and Angela had the same look in her eyes as when she was drunk, but she was completely sober. She was just drunk on Emma. _How stupid. You think I would ever deny you this,_ Angela thought, her lips parting in preparation for hers.  
  
  Cosette pushed on Emma's butt, closing the distance between their lips for them. A startled gasp escaped Angela's mouth and went into Emma’s.  
  
  Angela's mouth was soft against hers and Emma could taste her strawberry lipgloss. The sense of rightness, something that just _was -_  a fact - came again. This time stronger, pooling in her stomach. Nothing had ever felt as _right_ as Emma’s lips against Angela's and she suspected nothing ever would again. Some things were just fact, they were correct and _nothing_ about it could ever be wrong - this was how she felt kissing her. It was as if perfection had manifested itself into a feeling.   
  
  Angela's lips were parted against hers, breathing into her mouth. Her kiss was like her, wild and gentle. A passion just below the surface, and instead of watching it brimming out of her, she got to taste it, over and over - every time their lips crashed together again. Emma had bunched Angela's shirt in her hand, her knuckles against the skin of her waist. Angela had rested her hands on Emma's shoulders, her fingertips pressing into her skin clenching and unclenching. Emma never wanted to forget this moment. It felt as if they both wanted to pull the other closer until they were one, but were too scared to push any farther in fear that this fragile moment would shatter.  
  
  “Emma, what are you _doing_ in there? Can you please hurry up,” Hugo begged and Emma giggled a bit into Angela's mouth, which caused her to giggle. They kissed once more before letting go of each other. Angela’s lipgloss was smeared on their lips but neither of them went to fix it. Instead, they stood up and opened the door, stepping out so Hugo could go to the bathroom. Cosette ran out to see what was going on outside, wanting to know if there were any treats in her future. Hugo didn't look shocked at Angela and Emma’s appearance, just mildly annoyed, as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
  They didn't touch each other as they went to Emma's room, not sure what they were going to do but knowing they didn't want to be watched.   
  
  Instead of privacy, they encountered Rosalie, Marie, Daisie, Philippe, Louis, Nadir, and Félix sitting in various places in her room. Félix was pouting so obviously Bridgette was here and most likely with Clémont. Or maybe that was just his regular expression.   
  
  “Um, hello. May I ask what you're all doing in my room?”   
  
  “Bridgette, Noelle, and Clém are playing in the twin’s room, sorry,” Daisie smiled and stood up. She kissed both Emma's cheeks, holding onto her arms and ignoring the messiness of her makeup, bless her. “You look more and more beautiful each year, dear girl! I love your hair.”  
  
  “Thanks, Daisie. You look great too. How was Sweden?”   
  
  “Oh, I loved it! But being back at home with my parents is much better. Who's this? Hey, I'm Daisie Bruel,” she grinned and kissed Angela's cheeks. Hugo walked in and sat on the bed silently, in between Marie and Philippe. They adjusted their positions to accommodate him.  
  
  “I'm Angela. Pleasure to meet you.”   
  
  Emma took a seat on her bed, next to where her brother was cuddling his partners. Just watching them made her jealous. Although polyamory wasn't a widely-accepted lifestyle, they didn't have to deal with tyrannical mothers and akumas. She wished she wasn't jealous but she felt she had a right to be given her situation. So, instead, she just watched Angela talk to everyone else in the room. She acted as if the most wonderful thing hadn't just happened and Emma envied that too. She wished she didn't feel the tightening of her lower abdomen or the rocks in her stomach or the beating of her heart.   
  
  She wanted to be able to ignore it too.   
  
  She wanted to be a better actress, to at least pretend that she could ignore whatever _this_ was.  
  
  Emma wanted so many things in that moment that she stood up and walked out. She joined the adults in the living room instead, mostly to see baby Valérie. She was three now and had long black hair that Rose said she just couldn't bare to cut because it reminded her too much of her wife.  
  
  The little girl spoke animatedly about her drawings and Emma listened intently. She even sang Disney songs to her when she asked. But her mind was still mostly elsewhere, particularly back in her room where Angela remained.   
  
  Hugo stayed in the hallway, looking at her, knowing something happened in that bathroom but not wanting to call her out. Instead, he went to help his grandfather take dinner out to everyone. They put it on the table and everyone practically pounced on it. It was ten already and they hadn't eaten dinner or lunch in preparation for this.   
  
  “Hey, Emmy? Can you go get the others?” Hugo looked at her pointedly.   
  
  “Where's Maman and Papa?”   
  
  “They went to talk to Madame Bourgeois. Apparently, Papa used to be her friend growing up. They should be back soon,” he answered. Kim and Alix tried to get as many plates out as they could at a time, ever the competitive couple. Emma secretly prayed that they didn't break anything. She didn't have to do much with them around and went into her room to get everyone.   
  
  “Dinner is ready and we have a lot of champagne, so get to it before the adults eat it all,” she grinned as everyone piled out and called dibs. Everyone but Angela walked out while she just sat on her bed with a book. No, it was Emma's sketchbook. It was open to a drawing Angela hadn't known Emma had done of her. She had been sitting in the sun, her face tilted up and her lips curved into a smile. Her hair was in her regular loose braid over her shoulder. She had looked so beautiful, so at peace, Emma couldn't help herself. Now, she wished she had shown some restraint, realising it looked creepy to draw someone without their consent.   
  
  “O-oh, t- _that_. Well, I - you see, you - the _light_ \- I - I -” Emma stuttered, pulling at the ends of her hair. Angela closed the book and set it down beside her, smiling softly.   
  
  “You're really good, Emma. Talented. I wish I could show you how beautiful _you_ look to _me_ , but I'm no artist,” she said, standing up and walking past Emma only to stop at the door. “You know this is the last time we can see each other, right?”   
  
  “Then let's make it count. You grab the food and I'll get the champagne. Please. We'll have our own New Years party in here,” Emma smiled. Angela nodded and walked out, Emma following. She took a bottle of champagne from the fridge and two glasses then walked back to her room to find Angela there with three plates of food on the floor. Emma closed and locked the door behind her then sat down on the floor.   
  
  “Ange… I'm going to miss you. I want you to know that. It will be like a piece of me is missing,” Emma whispered, looking into her rug. Saying it out loud made her feel pathetic but she just wanted her to know. It probably wasn’t nice to say this, but Emma felt she had to know. She had to show Angela that she wasn’t alone in her suffering. It seemed imperative that she say it.  
  
  “Even if this hadn't happened - the magazine - it would still be the same. You're going to school in America. I'm going to school here to get my history degree and to be close to my father. We were always going to get separated.”   
  
  “It doesn't matter how long we're separated as long as we always find our way back to each other,” Emma smiled and took her hand. Angela giggled a bit and rolled her eyes.   
  
 “You're such a gushy romantic,” she teased and kissed the palm of her hand. Emma shrugged and took a piece of bread off the plate and took a bite.   
  
  When Emma swallowed, Angela leaned forward and kissed her, slow and sweet. Emma's insides practically melted, the butterflies in her stomach making quite a fuss. When she touched Angela's cheek, she could feel the raised handprint on it.   
  
  That's how they spent the rest of the night, eating and kissing and holding each other. Nothing outside that room mattered, if only for just that night. Everything was calm and full of love and perfect.   
  
  Emma threw grapes at Angela while she tried to catch them in her mouth. When she could catch one, she was rewarded with a kiss. Angela was always touching some part of her, her hand or waist or cheek. They drank champagne and kissed some more, eventually finishing the bottle between the two of them. Giggling, drunk, and blushing they told each other funny stories about their childhood. About how Emma thought she was dying when she got her first period and had to be sent home for causing such a fuss or when Angela put a lizard in her mother's bed when she was seven. The more they talked, the closer they got until they were kissing again. But this time, there was no reason to stop.   
  
  Angela leaned over her, holding herself up on her arms. Emma could taste their meal on her breath, mixed with champagne, her hand on her lower back. They pulled away slowly.  
  
  “Five… four,” everyone outside the room chanted.  
  
  “Angela, I lo -”   
  
  “Three… two…”  
  
  “Emma, I -”   
  
  “Happy New Year!”   
  
  With a frown at the unsaid words that hung in the air, they slowly parted from each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "boys wanna be her" by peaches

  Emma sat at her table and tapped her pen against the surface, making an annoying clicking sound that would've annoyed anyone with an ounce of sanity left. She wasn't paying attention to the lesson, as always. They were reading an excerpt of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and it was safe to say it wasn't one of Emma's favourites. Although she adored _Les Miserables_ , _Hunchback_ left something to be desired. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus.

 

  “Emmy, chill. You're stressing me out,” Hugo muttered. Emma stuck her tongue out at him in response. Marie and Angela had switched seats so she was no longer next to Emma. She could see the back of her head now, but not her face. They hadn't spoken since New Years and although Emma promised it would work out, she was already wearing thin. She missed the feel of her in her arms. She missed talking to her during class.

 

  “Sorry, Hugh. Just… I don't know, I'm feeling off today,” Emma sighed and shrugged. Hugo frowned a bit. 

 

  “I understand. I'm sorry,” he smiled a bit and patted her hand before turning around. Emma could feel her face heat up.

 

  “You do?” 

 

   He looked over at their brother to make sure he wasn't listening and leaned a bit closer to her.

 

  “It's difficult loving someone when you can't actually be with that person. When you can't hold their hand or kiss them unless you're hidden. It sucks. Why do you think Louis is so happy now? He can finally really be with Nadir.” 

 

  “The problem isn't that I'm not out or that we're ashamed. It's her mother and her livelihood. It should have been my choice to come out, hers too. But that was taken from us. Now all we can do is move forward. But don't you _ever_ say that being forced out of the closet is a good thing. It should have been my choice, not used as some kind of - of - sinful drama… _bullshit_.” Emma sneered, an expression she wasn't used to making, but it seemed to fit how she was feeling.

 

  “That's _not_ what I meant. But I would give anything to be able to openly be with the people I'm dating, Emma. The only reason I’m not is because Philippe and Marie don't want to. Think about it this way: everyone's choices are their own. But every choice affects someone else. You don't live in a vacuum. Everything you do has an effect on others. So while you should do what's best for you, you still shouldn't fuck people over. Someone fucked you over but you’re moving on. Now, you just need to watch your step.”

 

  Emma blew out air and opened her sketchbook to a fresh page, starting to draw, officially ending the conversation. She refused to continue this heated whispering between her and her brother so instead she drew violets clustered around lily of the valley flowers, roughly and without much effort. She never put much effort into the rough sketches she did in class. They were mostly to stay sharp and they definitely weren't what she had sent in to her schools of choice. But now, the flowers represented a sort of prayer. Lily of the valley meant “return of happiness” she read once and violets were known to be sapphic flowers. 

 

  “Madame, may I please use the restroom,” Louis asked as he practically ran out of the room, not waiting for an answer. There was no further disruption so Emma went back to shading in the flowers. She knew Louis shouldn’t have drank all that soda before class. That boy had the bladder of a goldfish.

 

  “Emmy, are you -” Marie started to ask something but was cut off by a crash outside. It sounded like a metal garbage can hitting a wall. Emma and Angela sprung to their feet, looking out the window. 

 

  “Madame, may I be excused,” they asked at the same time, running out before they could hear her answer, just as Louis had. Emma didn't bother wondering why Ange was running because she had work to do. Maybe she was scared and was running to hide.

 

  “Plagg, claws out!” 

 

  “Oh, come on! Not again,” he complained as he flew from her jacket into her ring. She closed her eyes, feeling the transformation replace her clothes. It was way too damn cold to be parading around in the revealing getup so she made a stop to her locker to pick up a jacket. It was bright pink with her mother's brand logo on the bottom corner, but she had no choice. Plus, a lot of Paris wore her mother's designs. It wasn't weird… she hoped.

 

 Emma ran out of the school only to nearly get hit with a backpack to the face. She deflected it with her baton, smashing it against the ground, the contents spilling around her feet. 

 

  “May I ask what's going on here,” Emma asked the two men. When their attention turned to her, they openly ogled her legs and hips and started walking toward her, predatory and catlike. Emma walked backwards slowly, discomfort pooling in her stomach. She was short and stocky from how much she worked out and her genetics but she knew that she somehow managed to attract the attention of men. She knew she wasn't what was typically desired by men, and the way they leered at her put her on edge. It was as if they weren’t in their right minds.

 

  “Why don't you take off that jacket of yours? I'm sure you would look better without it,” one of the guys... did he just purr? Their attention completely on her and something about it made her shiver. She didn't usually feel uncomfortable around men, but this was different.

 

  Laughter erupted overhead, signaling the akuma’s return. The three of them looked up, the two men fixated on him.

 

  “Everyone revealed my truth so now I will reveal others’!” 

 

  Emma recognised his black hair and green eyes, her brows drawing together. 

 

  “Louis?” 

 

  “I'm not Louis! I am Lie-Detector,” he laughed and flew away on his hover board. Yup, that was Louis. He probably designed his akuma costume himself, knowing him. Emma couldn't imagine what would make him finally snap, but now wasn't the time. 

 

  She vaulted after him, Ladybug flying overhead. 

 

  “What _happened_? What does this guy _do_ ,” Ladybug asked.

 

  “He makes people admit or act on their most primal desires. It's kind of weird,” Emma called back, trying to tail him. She wasn't doing a great job being that he was on a damn hoverboard. 

 

  Emma didn't know where he was going or why, she just knew she had to stop him without hurting him. 

 

  “Chat! I think he's going back to the school! You’re closer, I’ll catch up,” Ladybug called out so Chat Noir spun around and started vaulting back to where they came from. God damn it, Louis! 

 

  They dodged guys and girls trying to grab at them, just trying to get to Louis. 

 

  “Where is his akuma? Could it be his necklace,” Ladybug asked. Emma shook her head. 

 

  “No - no. It couldn't be. Mam - his mother gave him that necklace. He was outed a month ago, right? It has to be something to do with that,” Emma said, getting closer to the school. “What about his bracelet? His boyfriend gave it to him for his birthday!” 

 

  “Now, just _how_ are we going to get that? Any ideas?” 

 

  “You distract him, okay? I'm quicker than you are. I'll be able to get it,” Emma said and jumped out from the side of the building. Louis heard her and moved out of the way, shooting his truth lasers at her. She wished someone was recording this so she could show him his ridiculous suit and stupid powers. 

 

  “Hold still, Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous,” Louis shouted. Emma laughed, shaking her head a bit.

 

  “ _ Désolé, mon frère _ . No can do. I just _can't_ take you seriously in that 80s sci-fi getup,” Emma grunted, laughing softly and dodged an attack. She hadn’t spoken very loud so Ladybug shouldn’t have heard her. She wasn't one to judge Louis’ poor villain suit, though. She wore a suit that left a few inches of her stomach, thighs, and shoulders bare. But at least she didn't look ridiculous. 

 

  “Hey, Lie-Detector! Over here,” Ladybug called out, running away from him. 

 

  “ _Give_ me your miraculous,” Louis shouted again. Emma jumped up on his hoverboard, hanging on by her claws. 

 

  “You damn mangy cat,” Louis growled. He tried stepping on her hand but she moved it. He looked like he was doing a little stompy dance every time she moved her hand.

 

  “I am  _ not _ mangy,” Emma snapped, offended, and latched onto his ankle, dragging herself onto the board with him. The hoverboard swayed from the new weight.

 

  He grabbed her hand with the ring on it at the same time that she took his wrist in her hand. 

 

  “You pull the bracelet off, your miraculous goes with it. Then your identity will be common knowledge, Chat Noir. It's not nice to lie to the people of Paris,” Louis almost purred, grinning as he leaned over her. “Your grandfather says hello.” 

 

  Emma couldn't comprehend the horror that shot through her but she didn't have time to. So instead, she curled one hand into a fist and ripped his bracelet off with the other. 

 

  “I'm sorry, Louis,” Emma whispered and dropped it down for Ladybug. Louis pushed Emma off the hoverboard but she didn't have time to grab onto anything before she fell. 

 

  “ _Chat_ ,” Ladybug screamed and swung her yoyo at her to catch her, missing her by a foot. She needed to save herself this time. Emma shot her baton into a building and it extended so she could catch it. She hung by her claws like that picture of a fluffy kitten holding onto a rope with the words ‘Hang In There’ under it. Very dignified.

 

  Being that she was Chat Noir, she considered it rather fitting. 

 

  “Miraculous Ladybug,” her Lady yelled as Chat Noir hung, watching her from above. 

 

  “That you are, my lady,” Emma smiled softly and got herself down from where she hung.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sit still, look pretty" by daya

  “You know you don't have to do this, right? I'd happily say you did this even if you didn't,” Emma's mother said as she fixed the artistically sloppy bow tie around her daughter's neck. Emma smiled and kissed her mother's cheek carefully. Modeling didn't have a place in her family's heart because of their patriarch's... complicated history with it and their only daughter had never shown an interest in it. 

 

  “Maman, I want to. Maybe it'll be fun. I know I’m not as skinny or pretty as the other models, but I _can_ do this. Let me do this,” Emma said softly. Marinette smiled softly and put an extra butterfly in her hair. 

 

  “Okay, fine. But you _are_ as beautiful as the others. And I'm not just saying this because I’m your maman. Your brothers just look more like your father or more like me. You're a mix of both of us. And trust me, I had acne when I was thirteen. I have the perfect fix for that. But the best thing you can do is wear things that make you feel beautiful. Does this make you feel beautiful, Emma,” her mother asked, touching one of the loose strands of hair on her shoulder.

  “I'm still figuring that out. But go and fix Louis. He's eating again and will probably mess up his lipstick,” Emma said and pointed to her brother. Red had been added to his black hair and his face was as made up as hers. She watched as he tried to shove a roll into his mouth without smudging his orange lipstick.

 

  Marinette sighed and went to fix Louis _again_. That boy had already messed up his blazer by dripping Italian dressing on it and smudged his lipstick twice by trying to drink coconut water without the straw.

 

  Plagg wiggled in her blazer impatiently, demanding attention... and probably cheese.

 

  “Chill, Plagg. You'll get your cheese after this set, okay?” 

 

  “The things I go through for you,” he sighed. She tapped his head to shut him up, rolling her eyes. Emma walked up behind the model in front of her, ready to walk out onto the runway. 

 

  She had done this once before when she was a child and hadn't particularly enjoyed it. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, fidgeting with the cuff of her shirt. She still felt inadequate compared to the other models with more experience with this. She was on the shorter side, and stocky so she didn't exactly look like a model. The one thing that comforted her was that a lot of these girls didn't either.

 

  Before she knew it, she had stepped out onto the runway.

 

  The first person she saw was Nathanaël Kurtzberg, sketchbook in hand and occasionally looking up at the girls. Next to him was Angela and next to her was a blonde woman with cold blue eyes, like marbles. Emma stumbled a bit but quickly recovered and finished her strut down the runway. She posed there, looking at her father in an alarmed way, then spun around and walked back. 

 

  Chloé Bourgeois was here. 

 

  When she was behind the curtain again, ready to be changed into another wardrobe, she started looking around for her mother. Her mother was fixing the shawl around another model’s shoulders.

 

  “Maman, she's here. Chloé Bourgeois, Angela, and Nathanaël Kurtzberg are here,” Emma said, panicked. She had never met the woman and she hoped she never _had_ to. But the moment of truth was upon her. 

 

  “I know. I invited them. I didn't expect them to come, but here they are. I also invited them to the after party. Your father knows too. So relax, okay?” 

 

  “I know you invited them to the after party. But, Maman… this is the same woman who slapped Angela and told off Hugo and Louis,” Emma wrinkled her brow as she was changed out of the outfit she was in. She didn't mind the brief nudity being that no one else did either. As long as no one drew attention to her, she could ignore it.

 

  “I know. And I don't agree with that. But when I went to see her with your father… we saw it was the first time she had ever done that. It was also going to be the _last_. She isn't a good person but as far as I can see, she's as good a mother as she can be. Now get out there. I know what I'm doing.” 

 

  “But, Maman -” 

 

  “No buts. Out,” Marinette said and placed her behind her brother. Emma held his hand and let her head rest gently on his back, between his shoulders. She could feel the tension there.

 

  “She's out there, you know,” Louis said softly. Emma nodded. 

 

  “Just try to stay calm, okay? We don't want you getting infected again,” she said softly. He squeezed her hand, just wanting this night over with. 

 

  “Good luck, Emmy. This night is about you,” Louis sighed. Emma stopped him from walking out. She had a question to ask.

 

  “Wait. Do you remember anything from when you were akumatized? Anything at all?” 

 

  “I remember hearing our grandfather’s voice. That's it,” Louis said stiffly, dropping her hand and stepping through the curtain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuunnn Chloe Bourgeois has finally made her entrance!!


End file.
